I'm a Demon!
by thenewjubi
Summary: Angels, a creature of holiness that served under God himself. Ha what a joke. Angels, Angels are creatures near immortal wishing nothing for death of humanity. A demon, a creature of unholiness, serving the evilest of souls enjoying pure and mindless chaos. Ha what a joke. I'm a demon. I Naruto Uzumaki pilot of EVA 9. The one saving your life facing near immortal creatures.
1. Chapter 1

I'm a Demon

Pilot of Kyuubi. Beast of Eva 09.0

Not the one as canon 9.

**START STORY.**

Do you know what an angle is. Is it a sprite of purity from heaven? Or a simple lover, maybe your child. Or a human that can do no wrong. What about a demon? Is it a creature from hell with it's only goal is to destroy all life? A human with psychotic tendency? Or a human that just enjoys others suffering? Now what if I told you all those answers are completely wrong?

What if I told you that angles wanted nothing but all life on earth to be destroyed. Wipe all life on the stunning planet like a mere stain. Humanity stood no chances against angles. At fist many considered them immortal beings sent by their Gods to destroy his mistake, others believing that they are delivers from evil. Others believing an easier answer saying their simple alines. They're simple ones that ate from the seed of life, becoming a near perfected life form.

Now, what if I told you that the demons are the ones that kept the Angles from completely mission? That the demon is the only thing that can hope to harm angels, the only thing that could possible kill an angel. A beast created by humanity to the only hope for the races survival. Now,, what if I told you these demons are controlled by mere children no older then eighteen.

**WITH NARUTO.**

A teen no older than sixteen stood in an empty room filled with strange liquid. Multiple strings plugged into his body hooked with in the walls of the small room. His body lean and firm muscles trailed his arms, shoulders and back seemed capable to carry the weight of the world with them, his chest is hard as a rock, his abdomen showed not so faint traces of and enviable sixes-pack, and finally his sturdy, but agile legs were strong enough to keep his standing, no matter what. His hair ones bright as the very sun dulled and sign of white and grey locks. His eyes covered with medical tape showing that his eyes are damaged beyond use. He had three whisker like birthmarks on each cheek giving him a look of a foxes. His skin had a natural light tan. He wore an armored orange and black EVA pilot armor. With a weapon attached to his hip encase of forces escape.

He simple sat their in a meditating pose as the room remained completely silents. Red lights lit around the room showing conditions, connections and time before shut down. "They have everything in this damn thing. Why cant they add a ramen stand or something?" He asked himself his stomach echoing through the room showing his hunger.

"**Should have ate before stepping in**." A deep voices echoed with in his mind. Now this is something no one was prepared for. The Eva 9 is the first Eva with an advances AI system allowing a greater chances of success during the battle with the Angels. Yet, it went horrible wrong, it created it's own personality naming its self the great Kyuubi no Yoka. Armed with a god-like ego and a strong hate for most. Such hate if he didn't stand you he simple killed you using the technology that controlled him. He is unstable, a risk no one wanted to take. Yet, he is by far the strongest EVA ever created by man. A pieces of the game that can change the very ending. They couldn't scrape him.

So, one by one someone would be put within the EVA to see if it survived. Again to their shock a small child climbed into the EVA, a child only six connected to the beast surviving the encounter. And becoming the 9th EVA pilot. Two souls connected, one that cannot survive without the other.

"I did." He said picking his ear mumbling different types of ramen. "Maybe I can get some free ramen after the mission." He mumbled ignoring the load shots coming from his base. God they are annoying. All he need to know that the damn Angel is fish shaped and is underwater. That's it. Well and when it's charging, and where it is. But other than that nothing.

**WITH EVA 2**

'Why me of all people!' Shinji cried in his mind as the Angel grew closer and closer every passing moment. Opening it's massive tooth filled jaw scaring the mighty EVA 2 pilot Asuka cried seeing it's core within the jaw. The damn girl thought she's so indestructible. That nothing in this world could beat her. Yet here they are, at the bottom of the ocean in B level equipment about to be ate by an angle. Just perfected.

Shinji Ikari, the pilot of EVA 01, a pilot with nothing but expressiveness in battle, before entering the massive mecha he never had any other former training. Yet, he all ready slew two angels. Proving many that experience in battle is worth more than training on simulators. Yet, this child had a rather small build. Being both under the average height for a male his age, and rather small physically. Even if he's only fourteen. He simple had semi-long black hair, brown eyes filled with sorrow. To his embarrassment he wore a skin tight EVA pilot. And orange female pilot suit, that's painfully tight in one area.

"What do we do!" She yelled ones again doing anything she could think of doing. Asuka Langley Sohryu is the name of a beautiful, cocky young pilot that dragged young Shinju into this problem. She had a stunning figure for a girl her age. Light red-hair that matched her fiery temper. Her blue, bright eyes this shimmered with pride, and a hidden tone of sadness that begged for some form of love. Yet, something she swore long ago caused her to push anyone threatening to get close to her. She swore to herself long ago that she never would be so week again, going so far as shutting all out.

'_Should have known a Angel would kill me. Though, the bottom of the ocean wasn't predicting that.'_ He thought knowing they couldn't do anything at the bottom of the damn ocean. Everything is worthless right now. A waist of time and effort. "Here it comes." He said rather bored as she counted to try anything to escape the Angels crushing jaw. It will hurt like hell if he didn't kill them right then and there.

What was that!" She yelled seeing a EVA fly through the water crashing into the Angel throwing the two deeper into the sea hitting the surfaces.

"Don't know, turn the lights on." He said rather interested himself what just saved their life.

"Shut up." She mumbled rather pissed at herself for not thinking about something like that. The lights flickered to life showing another EVA. One she never seen before. The EVA was like anything, completely different than EVA 0-2. It stood taller than her own, it seemed more human. Wearing Samurai like armor with a massive foxes like faces. Were the eyes should be are covered with wrapping it seems. He had no firearm. Simple massive blades looking like Katana blades around his waist. Nine swords wrapped around his waist, even if the EVA had only a single pair of arms.

"Who the hell is that!" She screamed not that pleased seeing another EVA standing in the water as it drew it's blade drawing a line. What an idiot, how would drawing a damn line in the see do?

"We're saved." Shinji said rather reviled seeing the EVA working in the water as he gripped the blade dropping into a stances. "That line is a bordering. Samuri did it before a battle giving their opponent a chances to turn around and run. When you pass the line, death shall creep." He explained knowing the girl was lost seeing him do something like that.

**WITH NARUTO**

"Description?" Naruto asked not able to see the beast that swam in front of him. He couldn't see anything after all. Being blind kind of sucked.

**"Mixes between a shark, ray and a starfish. Possible 120 meters in length. 50 meter jaw with ten meter teeth. Three hundred forty teeth for each jaw. Target within throat. Danger level pathetic."** The AI spoke giving bases about the Angel. Seemed easy enough. A simple sidestep and stab/slash combo would destroy this angel rather easily. **"Here it comes!"** He yelled his voices booming as the thrill of excitement. **"150 MPR. we're only ten away!"** He yelled seeing beast draw closer and closer.

'Now!" Naruto though stepping away from the beast avoiding the jaw completely. Thrusting his blade threw his jaws sealing him he ran his blade ripping through his core destroy the beast surprisingly rather easily.

"Didn't need a bigger boat after all." He said pulling a rather cheesy jock.

**"That is simple horrible. You should have said this."** He said as the sword finished sheathing the blade as the beast finally self destructed causing a badass seen in front of the other two pilots. "**flawless victory!**" He yelled making the EVA echo his voices through the sea. So load making the surfaces shake and the UN men smile.

"Now what do we do with the brats?" He asked refereeing to the children that are foolish enough to use B-equipment to fight under water. B-equipment doesn't have the tech required for water combat. The stuff isn't water proof putting it simple. Well it is kind of simple.

"**I don't know. Kill them.**" He said giving his host the classic answer. He liked killing stuff.

"Why?" He asked not the surprised hearing him say that. He talks about killing things all the time.

**"Don't know?**" It said causing the blond to sign before he shifted into water combat form. All really changed is the fan's on his feet and ribs opened before powering up.

"Connected me to the EVA 2 speakers." Naruto said before grunting hearing some girl scream about him steeling her fame or something like that.

**"Isn't that the orange haired girl, the tsundere one?"** The AI spoke swearing they meet this voices before.

"I'm not Tsundere you bastard!" She yelled through the Mice causing a painful grunt from the blond.

"Well on thing for sure you are rather load. Now can you explain why that dumb pilot set a B-equipment EVA into the sea?" He asked gripping the EVAs leg before pushing back onto the surfaces.

"I'm not dumb Idiot!" She yelled once again causing the blond to curse under his breath.

"You must be hell of a screamer in bed." He said a smirk on his face hearing the girl start to scream at him ones again. He simple could let an opportunity pass like that.

**WITH THE FELT  
><strong>

"Who the hell was that?" Kensuke Aida screamed seeing the massive orange foxes themed EVA rise from the sea as he held EVA 2 over his shoulder.

"That's EVA 9 piloted by Naruto Uzumaki. By far the best we have." She said looking at the massive thing. Misato Katsuragi a Lieutenant Colonel at a rather young age. She stood at 5'4 with a rather impressive hourglass figure, one she isn't scared to show off. She had rather esoteric long purple hair, and stunning black eyes. She wore a simple red military jacket under a sleeveless black and white dress ending just past her waist. She may be at work, but that didn't mean she couldn't look amazing.

"Dude!" Toji yelled seeing the EVA seemed to float on the water genital placing the other EVA on the carrier. It showed that something built for only destruction could be so genital. The chest of the massive beast opened reviling a rather handsome blond standing there a smirk on his faces. Evey ones eyes widen seeing the blond released from the strange lines. With a simple step he feel from the massive EVA causing many to well freak out. That drop would kill anyone. Yet to everyone's shock the EVA caught the blond before his smacked the floor below.

"Uzumaki Naruto, slayer of four Angels. The true demon of earth! You may cheer!" He yelled doing a pose waiting for the clapping of the men around him. And well, to his shock they cheered his name. Yea, he doubted they would do something like that.

"Get down here so I can kick your ass!" A female voice rung out causing every one to focus on that one and only voices.

"Okay." The blond said dropping down waiting for a punch or kick. Now like she could do much, his armor is amazing, on top of that he is physically amazing. He's a badass after all. "What's wrong?" He asked hearing the foot steps slide on the floor before halting rather close to him.

"Why are you wearing bandages?" She asked glaring at the taller man, much taller man. With a rather impressive build, cute whisker marks, blond wild hair. 'Stop it!' She yelled stopping herself from seeing what a tight mission suit looked like on a man with well muscles. Shinji, he isn't the largest man around. He's so small.

She blushed further seeing his abs being shown to the world. "You know, it's rude to rape someone with your eyes." Naruto said a cocky smirk not knowing if she's checking him out or not. He just wanted to see if he could get a rise from this girl or not.

"You bastard! I was doing no such thing!" She yelled glaring at the smirking man.

"Don't listen to her! She was checking out your crotch and everything!" A voices screamed through causing the redhead to turn red as her hair.

"If you wanna peek you could just ask." Naruto said his smirk becoming even more cocky as he played with the girl that stood in front of him.

"Fuck you!" She yelled punching him in the atoms apple causing the blond to drop like a bag of stones. "That's what I think of you!" She yelled before storming off rage rolling of of her.

"She did it. She hit a blind man." Naruto mumbled rubbing his throat in pain. He believed the girl wouldn't try anything. Since, you know. He's blind. "And they call me a demon." He mumbled rubbing the rather large bruise on his throat. The girl has one nasty hook, uppercut, or was it a kick? Well it didn't matter, all that matter was that it hurt like hell. "She so wants me." Naruto said crossing his arms ignoring the lost looks from the navy. Only for those confused looks burst out laughing see a red high heel slam into his faces as the girl cursed at him in German.

"Oh yea. She really digs you." A women said a smirk on her faces as she looked at the blind folded child. The funny part is this, she isn't lying.

"Ha, no women can withstand this amazingness!" He yelled a smug look on his faces walking towards a random desertion.

"He-" One man started seeing the kid walking towards the end of the nearly destroyed ship. However the women covered his mouth a sly grin as she simple looked at him. He simple smiled as they watched the high and mighty EVA pilot fall back into the ocean.

"Oh, they ocean is here." He said rather plainly. This must happen a lot, more than it should.

**BACK ON TOKYO 3**

"Wounder if there's a ramen shop near by." Naruto mumbled talking to himself ignoring the talking and shouting around him. Maybe some misco ramen, shark fin, maybe some shrimp or chicken ramen? Oh, meat lover ramen. Yes, meat lover ramen. Yes, that sounded amazing.

"Who are you!" The same rather mad female voices spoke causing the blond to stop in his places.

"Little old me?" He asked looking at a random direction.

"Over here idiot!" She yelled looking at the blind blond as he turned around. God she's so angry right now. That Angel, that angel would prove that she's finally ready to become a EVA pilot. Yet, in the moment where she would prove her worthiness to pilot the amazing EVA 2. Some blind kid with her moment and kills the titan with one simple attack. Than mocking the beast that drove humanity into threat of institution. A blind man, a blind man stole her chances of becoming a true EVA pilot. "Don't make me repeat myself!" She yelled wanting to tear him apart limb by limb at the moment.

"Well, I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Pilot for ten years of EVA 09.0." He said rather bored at the moment.

"And why haven't I heard anything about you until now?" She asked looking at the blond as he simple smirked.

"Do you really believe Angles only attack Tokyo-3?" He asked looking at the girl rather surprised, Did this girl really believe that Angels only attacked Tokyo-3. Many yes, this is where most EVAs are created making it a top target. That and it is one of the most populated city in the world. It simple attracted Angels. "You could consider me the true front line. I patrol the world hunting down Angels when they first appear. But because of rising appearances and rather close here I'm stationed here until deemed safe. We wouldn't want another Ramiel attack after all." He said looking at well no where. "That, and my EVA is highly danger's. I needed a different training program in isolation." He said confusing the girl.

"Of course EVAS are dangers! They're made to kill everything!" She yelled looking at the blond as he simple smiled.

"Sometimes AI's aren't the best choices. Can't be like Master chief and Cortana." He said confusing the girl further than she all ready is. Who the hell is this Master chief and Cortana?

"Damn you make me feel old." A rather irritated female voices spoke gaining both kids attain.

"Oh hey Misato." Naruto said recognizing the voices. "So how you been?" He asked looking towards the voices wanted to know how his old friend is holding up.

"Pretty good, not really. Dealing with one kid is enough, but now I have you two." She said sounding rather annoyed. And she had good reasons. Naruto, he may be a good kid, but he's a damn tease and a pervert. And he set his sights towards a rather Tsundere girl. And frankly, he doesn't quite that easy. In a few hours, he already pissed her off enough to get punch in the throat. Good thing he knows how to take a punch.

"Wait what! You mean I'm staying with this blond idiot and the other one!?" She yelled anger rolling off of her as she glared at the purple-haired beauty.

"Yep." She said a little to sweetly.

"Ha! She gave me a name before idiot!" Naruto yelled counting that as a victory.

"That's not something to be bragging about." Shinji said looking at the strange blind pilot.

"Oh how you are wrong idiot number two! With a girl this Tsundere, everything counts!" He said sounding rather proud of himself.

"What's Tsundere?" Asuka asked rather lost why the blond idiot is calling her that.

"Tsundere means a beautiful girl that is extremal cold and or hostile to most besides one or a few people." Naruto said reading from a dictionary. That appeared from no where. Yet, no one question seeing such a strange thing.

"That's not me you bastard!" She yelled thing time kicking him between the legs. Naruto simple smirked seeing the girl holding her knee jumping around.

"I've came prepared. Armor plated crotch!" He yelled hitting himself there making the sound of metal. Only to be punched in the throat ones again.

"There's no armor there!" She yelled seeing the idiotic blond chocking on the floor.

"I'm pretty sure your the one losing." Shinji said a slight smile on his faces not really caring if the two had a romantic thing going. His eyes are sent on only Rei.

"I have a feeling things are going to be really weird with him around." Misato said watching the blond bounces back as he counted to tease the girl. Ignoring the two black and blue bruises on his neck. As she said, determined. The only question is if it's a good thing or a bad thing.

**Chapter end **

**I own nothing **

**SO I some what grew up with evangelion, along with Naruto. I love the two, but because me being only eighteen I wasn't with Evangelion for a long time, but it still is by far one of my favorite animes with my most hated male role. Be real Shinji is kind of a bitch. Don't worry about bashing though, Naruto's going whip him into shape. Though it does have my favorite anime female role, Asuka. My first non-real crush thing. You know, when you think damn I wish you're real. Like most men with Erza. **

**Anyway, yes Kurama is an 'AI', he will play a much large role than he already does don't worry. And Naruto being blind, I was watching Kill la kill. Future crossover, but guy goes blind become way more badass than he all ready is. Even though he was made a bitch by one girl. **

**So this is a Naruto x ASuka no changing or adding girls. And yes OC angels. See you soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

I own shit!

I'm a Demon

School? New teacher. Bonding.

**STORY START  
><strong>

Naruto isn't a happy man at the very moment of time. For something rather small at the moment. He's going to school at the very moment. Well he's all ready walking into the school building along with his fellow pilots stuffed into an idiotic little wanna be monkey suit walking threw the school grounds trying his best to survive. Massive crowds of cocky teenagers with the thought of 'Out of my fucking way.' Yet, he a simple blind man, moving through this crowed places. And without a walking stick and Kyubi to save his ass. Well he couldn't really use a walking stick. He swung in around like a psychopath in crowds.

So yep, he isn't in the happiest mod at the moment. He hated school, he's a Angel killing EVA pilot. Not some every day teen. He simple didn't want to go to school and learn stuff he learned in a damn military camp. He left collage to leave school, and now he's back. Just great, just perfect.

"Send a blind man wounder the school yards before first block starts. Brilliant." Naruto mumbled as he walked in random directions. This had to be some circle and unusual punishment. There's no other way to describe it. Sending a blind man to school without any help. What the hell is wrong with them?

"Come on Naruto-baka. Class is this way." Asuka said grabbing the blonds arm pulling him through school yard. She completely ignored the looks from surrounding students. She's holding a hot older guys hand as she leads him to class. Yea, many can think they're together.

"Naruto-baka? From blond idiot to may name. What ever I'm doing must be working." He said rather calmly a slight smirk. Well, until he was rammed into a wall.

"If what Kanji is true. You deserve a little respected." She said remembering what Kanji talked about yesterday. The blond pilots a EVA with a deadly AI that craves death. An AI that killed nineteen pilots before him, and killing five Angels in three years. He has skills in combat and piloting is simple amazing. Being blind and able to stand toe and toe against most angels without a single problem. She will give him respected for his skill in combat, he's an idiot every where else. A handsome one, but an idiot no less.

"Kaji. You know my mentor?" Naruto said remembering a ponytail man with a rather shaggy chin. He didn't have much of a beard anyway. A little strange if you ask him. If you have hair on your chin it should be a beard or goatee or something. Not just random ass hair here and there. Plus he's his mentor about the art of flirting. He always said that a Tsundere is the hardest challenge. One reason he's after this girl so much.

"Wait! Your mentor?" She asked looking at the blond blushing seeing how close she is to him. She never had much attention with guys. Because how she acted they called her a bitch most of the times and left her alone. Yet, this damn blond is so different. Even punching his atom's apple multiple times. He still calls her beautiful and so much more. Then how he's blind, she didn't know if he meant her personality. Or just a word to make her knees weak. It just felt different hearing him complement her like that.

"Well not really. He just taught me how to flirt." He said answering the girl hoping he wouldn't be punched in the throat. It hurt like hell last night. He couldn't simple drink without hurting like hell. He didn't want that to happen again.

"That bastard." She mumbled to herself hearing what her crush did.

"So tell me about yourself." Naruto said from the blue surprising her a little. It came out of no where. They're not even friends.

"What?" She asked grabbing his hand again leading them through the school. Her hand is so small compared to him.

"Tell me about yourself. You know, favorite food, movie, your personality. Stuff like that." He said rather calm.

"Why?"

"Well because we going to live with each other until on of use buy their own places. Or die, most likely die." He said explaining his reason to the girl.

"Fine. My name is Asuka lengely Soryu, pilot of EVA to and proud German." She started causing the blond to chuckle lightly. Only to get a nasty glare from the girl.

"Not like that. Here let me start. I'm Naruto Uzumaki as you know. I like ramen, video games, girls, and training. I hate people that believe they're all mighty, dicks, and the five minutes it takes to cook instant ramen, and orange swirl masks. If it's instant I shouldn't need to cook it. My dream for the future is to raise a family." He said telling her his likes, what he hated and his dream for the future. Even if it is rather strange.

"You're sixteen?" She asked looking at the blond.

"Yep, only reason I'm here is to bond with you, shinji and the other pilot." He said his voices showing that he's rather irritated for being here.

"You too." She said looking at the blond as he simple nodded. She herself graduated college a year ago. Being only thirteen at the time. Is something you brag about.

"Yep. Med school." He said surprising her a lot. Being this young and graduating from med school, is simple amazing.

"Med school?" She said a little shocked.

"Yep, I need to know some things about median. I get screwed up a lot." Naruto said tapping his medical tape.

"You were made blind?" She asked looking at the tape wondering what is underneath. A burn? A cut wound? Or maybe something like they simple were blinded by an Angel. Yet, she's a little scared seeing what ,ay be underneath those wrappings. Unlike a lot of girls, she hated scars. They are a remembrances of a painful moment in life. She just didn't see whats cool and hot about scars.

"I was hit pretty hard from a energy projection." He said signing to himself feeling her stop ones again.

"You, were hit from a energy projection?" She asked looking looking at the blond rather shocked and disbelief. No one can survive on to the faces.

"Nope. My EVA is controlled differently. The EVA and I share it's body. My suit is contented to the EVA so mush that when it takes damage my own body takes the same damage. From something simple as feeling pain like you guys. To true scaring. The head was hit from a massive Energy projection destroying both eyesight's." He explained the best he could. He may have graduated from med school, but he still isn't the smartest man alive.

Asuka just simple stared at the blond thinking about what he just said. He horrible explained it, but she still understood what he's saying. He and the EVA had a to strong connection. For when the EVA suffers damage he does as well. What would happen it the EVA is wounded where it would be fatal to a normal human. Would it mean he would be killed right there and then?

When she pilots her EVA and when it's damage she feels pain of cores, but it isn't real. Only a simple illusion. A damn good one, but still. "If it's dangers to your health why pilot it?" She asked not seeing the point.

"Because, I'm the only one that can pilot it." He said confusing her further. She felt the same way about her EVA, but she knew others could pilot the EVA. It's the same for every EVA. Well, that's what she is told.

"Let's just say the AI had a very nasty. Now I told you a little about my amazing self. Your turn." He said wanting to move on. Their first joint mission will be rather interesting.

"Fine. I'm Asuka Langley Soryu as you know. I like learning, meat, mature guys, Kaji, piloting my EVA. I hate perfects, dicks, idiots, ones who don't acted their age." Long pauses staring at the blond.

"Hey I'm not an idiot." He said acting wounded.

"Sure your not." She mumbled looking at the blond. "And **_dolls."_** She said gaining the blonds attain. Sure he hated dolls too, but they way she said it. It's not because you watched to many horror movies, or just plain how creepy some are. This hate ran far deeper than what many assumed. "My dream is to." She started only to her mind becoming empty. What is her dream? She couldn't simple be a EVA pilot for the rest of her life. "Be the best EVA pilot." She said with confidence trying to play off that that truly is her dream. She simple didn't know what she wanted to become or earn.

"You how a crush on Kaji. Don't you?" Naruto asked sweet dropping a little. She wouldn't have said his name in such a way. He's nearing in his thirty for the Sages sake.

"Yes, and why doesn't concern you." She whispered for some strange reason as they stopped.

'Must be in class, or hell.' Naruto thought standing there hearing so many talking back and forth. Why here, of all places?

"It's You!" A male voices screamed surprising the blond a little. That yell come out of no where. "You're that bitch from yesterday!" He yelled gaining looks from everyone in the class.

"Mad mistake pal." Naruto whispered gaining Asuka's attain. She watched as the blond gripped a small pieces of chalk chuckling it at the boy. To well everyone's shock he was nailed between the eyes falling from his seat. "You just received the ultimate no-scope." Naruto said ones again making something like this a joke. It seemed to work, everyone that knew Call of Duty chuckled at the cheep pun.

"What was that for bastard?" He yelled his nose white and black. How the hell does a pieces of chalk bruise someone?

"For calling her a bitch." He said glaring at the man, he hopes. It would be strange facing someone completely different.

"Both of you enough!" A girl screamed causing the two boys to stop dead in their tracks. Both knowing fully well the hell doesn't hold a candle compared to a women's wrath.

"Stay out of this class rep!" The boy yelled ones again his anger rising.

"She's correct Toji. Such profanity towards your fellow student his unnecessary." A rather calm voices spoke gaining the classes attention. The man that stood in front of the class wasn't the teacher they had for the past few months. He is mush younger, maybe in his late twenties. He had an athletic build. A lean figure with a muscular build shown by the white dress shirt he wore. He stood an average 6'2. He had a slim rather handsome faces, dark black eye. His left eye completely covered with a white doctor mask along with his jaw and mouth. Only clue they had is the little scare right above his eye. He had strange hair putting it simple. It's pitch white, standing strait up leaning towards the left ending in multiple spikes.

He wore a plain white button up shirt with a single pocket and a pitch-black tie. Plain black slacks ending with black socks and dress shoes. He had a brown leather suitcase in hand and the other had a small little orange books with kanji reading ich ich. With a man wearing the same clothing as himself chasing a women in a red dress. This caused many to blush seeing this level of profanity the man is carrying around.

"And who are you?" Toji asked looking at the man walking towards the teachers desk.

"I'm your new Sensei. And so far, I see an arrogant little child that runs his mouth." He said to calmly as he smiled his head tilted looking at the tracksuit.

"Rise!" The class rep yelled as everyone rose from their seats quickly as possible.

"That's not necessary. Hikari Horaki, correct?" He asked eye smiling looking at the now lightly blushing girl.

"Hai, I'm the class representative." She said politely as she could looking at the rather handsome man.

"Pleasure. Now you don't need to do the rise bow thing anymore. And Hikari, I wish to speck to you after school." He said looking at the girl hoping she had knowledge about the kids in the class. The standard which students are having trouble, or mastering the class. Whom are the goody-two-shoes, or the ones that make trouble because of their personality. Or for the hell of it.

"Hai sensei." She said blushing again seeing the kind look from the incredibly handsome man.

"Now you are probable wondering what happen to Hiruzen. He finally retired. Now, My name is Hatake Kakashi. I'm twenty seven, my likes and dislikes. Well you don't need to worry about that. My dreams for the future, don't know." He said eye smiling looking at his class causing everyone to look at him rather strange. All they know his name and age.

"Okay new kids, write your names on the board. The class can get to know you later." He said ignoring the glare from the girl.

Asuka simple gave him another little glare before writing her full name in perfected cursive. She turned around a massive cocky grin seeing the class all looking at her. Boys checking her out. _'Poor boys didn't stand a chances. Hell, Naruto is in another ball park compared to all of them. Wait what?'_ She thought catching her thoughts shocked a little. She loved Kaji, not the damn immature hot blond.

"Naruto, how do you spell your name?" Asuka asked looking at the blond teen blushing trying her best to completely forget her thoughts.

"I can handle spelling my name." He said grabbing a pieces of calk before writing his name. On the window of the door. "Boom! My name is Uzumaki Naruto, blind pilot of the mighty Ninth EVA! Slaughter of five Angels! My codename the blind demon! You may rise and bow!" He yelled dancing around before posing waiting for the cheers from everyone.

"Naruto, you wrote your name on the door." Kakashi said a small smile looking at the blond now devastated. He remanded him of Jiraya so much, with a little Kushina mixed in. With all the looks and mind of Minato. Such a lady killer.

"Redemption!" He yelled from the bloom grabbing the chalk before writing his name ones again. Only to fail ones again.

"That's the door." Asuka said forcing the blond to give her the calk. "There. Naruto Uzumaki." She said smiling seeing the stunning cursive writing.

"You said my name wrong." He mumbled walking down the the rows. Some how finding a pair of empty desk.

"I should question this." She mumbled following her only friend in the class. He could find the only empty seats, but fails finding a board.

"Okay, now that's finished. Let's begin the first lesson. How to find a chalk board." He said a sly smirk showing under his mask looking at the rather pissed blond. Yep, a mixes of Kushina in there all right.

**AFTER CLASS LUNCH.**

"Yes, PE is next." Naruto said a tray full of bowls of ramen as he walked along the halls besides Asuka. It's just them to his disappointment. The girl pushed everyone away from her. It's not hard to hear. He just had to know why, but for someone to push people away like that. Some pain buried deep within the mind, trying to be forgotten, but scares fade. Never vanish into nothing. Just like his own.

"Personally, I'm looking forward to mathematics more than anything." She said looking at her schedule. The only Kanji she could read is physical education and their math class.

"Pshh, PE is way better. Can't wait to beat the shit out of the Toji kid." He said remembering the days in the academy.

"You do realize that normal schools don't teach martial arts?" She said looking at the smiling blond. She could help but blush, he's after that kid for just calling her a bitch. She never had anyone protected her like that before. She enjoyed it, even if she felt weak. Than again, she was strong for far to long.

"Yea I know, but some one said the guys are playing rugby." He said chuckling knowing fully well that rugby is a rather brutal sport.

"And how can you play a sport like Rugby?" She asked sitting down on a small bench right underneath a small tree. She let go of the blonds hand before taking her own bowl of ramen. Shark fin, the best ramen in the world.

"I have many ways of seeing besides sight." He said telling her that his other senses are heighten. Amazing how the human body shifts when a sense it relies so much on is destroyed.

"Sure. So, are the girls playing too?" She asked looking at the blond fearing that this is one of those schools. Most schools she went to have a strike PE policy where most girls are in different activity's or treated completely different than they guys. Just because at this age, they mans mind notices women, and become incredibly competitive. She one the other hand could handle everything these guys could dish out. And if they every think about touching her anyway. They will become a manly women, unless they're Kaji or blind.

"Well, what I heard the girls swim most of the time." Naruto said cursing within that he's blind. What he saw last time are women with rather large breast, in little swimwear. He would love to see Asuka wearing something like that. Or at least see her at all.

"I see." She said anger in her voices as she dropped her chop sticks ones again becoming even more frustrating. She enjoyed looking hot, hell she had breast with rather large breast, a good sized waist, and a great hourglass figure. Her butt is a little small though. With a figure like this, naturally she's going to show it off and tease some guys here and there. Ones she knew and had interest in. "What's with Japanese and chop sticks!" She yelled looking at those damn chop sticks as she tried her best to use them.

"It's like using a sword." Naruto said saying what might help her. He has been practicing swords play since he could remember. His EVA had nine different blades. He needed to master every art, than become greater than the man that created the style of blade.

"How?" She asked not really believing the similarities.

"Holding it tight, yet a lose grip for control and balances." He started genitally gilding her fingers through the pair of wooden sticks. Step by step he explained how to use the two eating utensils. Asuka blushed heavily feeling the rough and soft hands onto of hers.

"I got it!" She yelled surprising the blond a little. Surprised as in scaring the living hell out of him.

"Okay." He said looking at his ramen eating the godly food as politely as possible. Normally he would slurp the food of life down rather quickly, but Asuka would like that no doubted. And he's not going to lie. She scared him, she made most angels he meant seem like pussies. And to tell the truth, even if it is confusing, it turned him on.

"See told you so." She said rather prod of herself using the strange sticks rather well.

"Yea, I totally see what you mean." Naruto dead pinned.

"Sorry, you just don't seem blind most of the time." She said. She was shocked hearing how she apologized to him that quickly.

"This my sound strange. But tell me about your body." Naruto said counting to eat his third bowl of ramen. He's not sure what to expect. It's a strange question after all.

"You're right, that's a strange question." She said hearing what the blond just asked. She could understand where he's coming from. Yet she couldn't help but feel this is another way to determine if she's beautiful or not.

"Yea, figured. If you don't want to don't." He said finishing his ramen. Ones again showing actions one would consider impossible for anyone.

"I didn't say I wouldn't." She said before telling herself to the blond.

"Never-mind, you're not beautiful." He said standing up knowing the girl had a pissed look. Yet, he's wrong, she didn't look angry at all. She's seemed completely horrified. "Beautiful, a word meaning nothing when describing someone like you. Not just your looks ether." He said a sly smile on his faces knowing the girl is heavily blushing now. Her way of addressing others already told her she didn't have many men nor women complementing her like this. Or simple spend this much time with her.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Yep Kakashi, second favorite Naruto character. And you will see many others. Such as Tsunade and Jiraya, and yes Sasuke. Just thinking about adding the Akatsuki as like angels like Tabris, just without his mission of death. Ruling over all live creating peaces. Kakashi ain't into little girls. Ayame feel in love with him with a first glances without his mask.**

**So anyone that doesn't know tsundere is a characteristic that makes someone rather cold or violent towards most besides a handful of people.** **That's the perfected word to describe Askuka. Now, let's talk about** **the Angel Bardiel, I want to mixes in elements from the original and rebuild. I debating on having Asuka being the pilot instead of Toji. And those who don't know. Asuka does have a crush on Kaji. **

**Review, follow, favorite, spread it like a virus peaces.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I own shit**

**Chapter three, New home and team work. **

**So, lets make one thing clear. Shinji, pretty damn sure he goes both ways. Hell Kaworu flirted with him lightly. And the blush he had seeing both girls naked, or in Asuka's case playing with her breast. The swimsuit part. Is nothing compared to that. So any way, anyone else surprised on the sudden turn of interested. Not to insult people swinging that way. Hell, dude hit on me at the mall. Felt like a champ. Nothing big. Called me a cute white boy. Don't wing that way, but damn. Felt good being the one to be flirted at first.  
><strong>

**Anyone excited for the new Naruto movies? The last and the bolt movie, the one with everyone's kids. That and the new Evangelion movie?**

**Pairings **

**Shinji x Rei**

**Kakashi x Misato**

**Story start **

"Why is a blind man carrying your stuff in?" Naruto asked rather lost doing his best to walk through the apartment is a very lost man at the moment. After school, getting his shirt 'accidentally' ripped off in PE making women weak to their knees. And smashing Toji into the ground. Than the standerd training, the boarding shit. Than a foot to the throat laughing at the epic fail of a angel battle. He followed a less talkative Asuka, and a driver. When they reached his new home he admittedly went to work unpacking her stuff. to much in his own thoughts. Some didn't need four hours of unpacking all these boxes.

"You did fine playing Rugby. What is putting boxes away any different?" She asked not expecting any answer form the blond. He dominated the filed the whole time he was playing. The other team stood no chances as many of his own team simple sat there doing nothing. He as banned from the game itself.

"Well, hearing what is happening around me helps a lot." He said looking towards her voices.

"You hear with sound?" She asked rather surprised hearing something like that. She couldn't help but think of avatar.

"No, I'm not an earth bender and I'm not Toph." He said knowing she was thinking about that old show. So he uses sound to see a general idea of what surrounded him. "A simple general idea of what is happening around me." He said walking through the halls, only to end up falling into the ground faces first into a random boxes.

"You okay?" Asuka asked truly concern seeing the blond land on the ground.

"Yea I'm fine." Naruto said getting his head out of the boxes ignoring the bra on his shoulder and panty's on his forehead. Asuka blush grew darker and darker each passing minuet. The blond had her small, laces red and orange bow panties around his head and favorite pushup bra. Thank go he's blind.

"Well. How knew you're such a dirty girl" Naruto said giggling plating with her panty's. Yep, you didn't need sight to know this. "You know, you don't need to hunt do-." "Pervert!" Asuka screamed cutting him off, but to his pain he never had the chances to finished as a hard forced stomped his throat sending him crashing into a wall.

"Ow." He groaned laying on the ground steam coming from his head wanting to silently cry. That, that kick to his apple is brutal. He had a sinking feeling by the end of the year his apple will become a grape.

"You're lucky that wasn't your balls." She mumbled still blushing throwing her bras and panty away. He just had to land in that one books. Why not something like her books, or dresses?

"Bye Bye." The blond said 'pretending' to pass out from pain. With all the stuff she had, he couldn't avoid tripping over boxes. And well, he didn't want to stumble into something like that again. Well he did, but the pain she caused isn't worth it. Almost, a little weaker and he would be ignoring all footing. He would even go for a good feel here and there.

**BREAK!**

"Why are you still here?" Asuka asked not a happy girl at the moment as she glared at the boy. Shinji, the damn talentless brat who used pure luck to kill angels. Hmm, why is he staring at her like that? What, he never saw a women wearing shorts and tank top before?

"Still here?" He asked acting like a complete idiot. How stupid can one man be?

"You're unnecessary." She said a smug look as she glared at the boy as he seemed completely shocked. "Misato is going to live with Naruto and I for now on." She said a sly smirk as she looked at the boy who looked rather horrified. "Well, that will be the right choices. Considering who's better." She said trowing the slid door open. "Though it would be great to live with Naruto and Kaji." She said a little to happily closing her eyes folding her hands together.

"You want to live with me how sweet." The blond spoke surprising both. One from fight, and the other from embarrassment.

"Why are Japaneses rooms so tiny." She said her voices irritated seeing the blond next to her. How the hell can he be so quite? That, and she wanted to change the conversation. "I couldn't fit half myself in here." She whined putting that princess personality though.

"Maybe if you didn't." The blond started, yet he felt the air go stale and the room drop a few degrease. Yea, he isn't finishing that sentences. He will just walk away slowly. And than take off like a bat out of hell.

"Ow." Shinji said hearing the rather loaf noises of someone smashing into a wall.

"Oh a wall." He heard the blond say before chaos. He is going to choose to ignore that one. His eyes widen seeing everything the girl had. And this is half?

"And why do Japanese people lack precautions? How can you life in a room with out a lock? Unbelievable." She said trying to fully close the door failing horrible. Completely ignoring how Misato appeared right next to her.

"Because the Japaneses believe in understanding and kindness." She said surprising the girl.

"Misato." The both said welcoming her home.

"Welcome home you two seemed to be doing well. Where's Naruto?" She asked a little worried. Last time she looked after him they were sent to prison for assault. How idiotic can you be to use a walking stick like that? The idiot got pissed enough to use it as a walking bat. That and she lost him in the middle of the mall on a Saturday afternoon.

"Naruto's somewhere in the house." Shinji said going through his stuff.

"What are we doing well?" Asuka asked rather lost.

Preparing for the next operation." She said a slight smirk on her faces looking at the two.

What operation?" They asked still lost.

"Follow me." She said a black duffel over her shoulders.

**BREAK**

"The seventh angel has one weak spot." She said photos scattered around the table looking at the three pilots.

"No shit Sherlock." Naruto dead pinned looking at the women. Every one knew the angels had a single weak spot.

"Well this angel has two cores." Misato said a little embarrasses with an opening like that. Of course they had one weak point.

"It's simple. Destroy both cores at the same moment of time or destroy the first core when they're together. Anyway these two aren't that hard. Their beams are rather weak only dealing light damage, weak defenses meaning they really on out muscling or out number their opponent." Naruto said not even bothering to feel the small perfect models of the titans she made in art class. He's hunted down a bowl of ramen. Some how finding a bowl and cooking it in the microwave. No way he can be blind.

"We need two attacks from two perfect synch EVA. In order to do so, you have to cooperate for the perfect unison." She said glaring at the ramen eating blond ruining her perfect speech.

"I don't think they get it." Naruto said not hearing any shoats of protests from the two teens. Yep, they're not getting it.

"So you will be living with each other." She said rather dryly seeing the completely lost teens. And with that said, it still took a few seconds for them to understand what she meant.

What!" They both yelled sounding completely pissed. Understanding where Asuka is coming from. Dude not even a EVA pilot for a year with an increase like he had after school. That, and he even thought the boys a little bitch. He's always talking about his father not loving him. At least you know your damn parents. Though, Shinji freaking out? Why? A hot as chick, not scared of showing off living in his home. Alon with a EILF. Elder I like to fuck. Why the hell is he freaking out for?

"No I will not! They say men and women should live separately after age seven!" Asuka yelled getting lost looks from the group. Even that smart bird, watching TV with a bag of chips and a bottle of sake.

"You just said you wanted to live with Kaji and I." Naruto dead pinned looking at the girl rather lost before turning towards the other male in the house.

"The hell you freaking out about? You have two stunning women living with you. Hell I'm existed as hell. And I can't see." He said looking at the child. "You homo or something? Because if you are. Eyes up here buddy." He said pointing to his forehead causing the group to sweet drop. "I know I'm a hot pieces of ass, but Naruto Uzumaki don't swing that way." He said now causing his ego to grow. "I'll take a compliment here and there but." He started before being slapped by the purple haired women.

"Trust me he isn't gay. I'm pretty sure he swings for both sides though." She said looking at Shinji proving her point seeing his massive blush. Oh yea, that blushing didn't lie.

"Don't worry man. All I care for you don't try anything on me. Just kick ass in that EVA and stop bitching about your daddy problems. At least you know what he looks like, or his name." He said finishing his ramen bowl. "Oh and don't flirt with Asuka here. One wrong word and pow." He said pointing towards his throat.

"What did you do this time?" Misato asked looking at the blond seeing the nasty bruise.

"Well, fell on my faces when she had me drop some boxes off. Ended up with a pushup bra and a laces, tiny, pink and orange bow panty's." Naruto said chuckling seeing her blush of embarrassment.

"And I thought Kaji works fast." She said a sly smile matching the blonds.

"Hey what can I say? Student always surpass his sensei." He said causing the older women to giggle.

"Yea yea. back to business. The angel is regenerating." She said making the room completely silent. "The next attack is predicted to be in sixes days. You have till than if not sooner to become perfectly synch." She said glaring at Asuka knowing her personality she had would cause more problems.

"Can't I just go in with Kyubi? With his AT field to create his tails. And my sword skill I could destroy them." Naruto said not seeing intrusting them to learn to fight perfectly in synch.

"No, this is their battle. Call it redemption for the embarrassment." She said remembering the fight from last time.

"Yea that was bad. They let you life with little damage too. They may enjoy beating you like that." Naruto said trying to light that fire. It backed fired horrible.

"Well If I was partnered with a more skilled pilot nothing like that would happen!" She yelled blaming Shinji causing them to sigh horrible. "It's impossible." She huffed crossing her arms.

"Well, we have to make the impossible possible." She said looking at the two. "You must memorizes the Angels patterns and each others attack pattern. And harmonizes to this music." She said pulling a little chip out causing the blond to sweet drop. He learned synching to someone completely different. Watching them every second to memorizes their way of movement and mind. Okay, now he thought about it. This dancing is a lot better. At lost less strange and awkward. "As soon as possible. I want it done by four days." She said truly not sure when they would break. She wanted to finish with it in a few days.

**THREE DAYS LATER**

Why am I wearing this again?" Naruto asked putting on the string croptop, a black tank-top, and black tights the ending past his knees. Now here's the problem. He didn't have an ass to show off. That and it's fucking tight.

"Because Misato said the Japaneses should begin things with appearances." Asuka said not really sure why the two guys are crying so much. Naruto didn't have to worry just because he's blind. And Shnji just seemed rather embarrassed. "Why are you whinnying so much? I think we look good." She said checking herself in the mirror. She needed to wear this stuff more after. Croptops may have gotten out of style, but they showed off some skin. Probable just around the house to tease little Shinji. Of course she rather flirt with Naruto, a little pay back for all the flirting he does to her, but he's blind. Only thing she could think of flirting with him is physically. "Anyway, those tights are hugging you pretty well." She said smirking looking at the blond.

"Yea they are. To bad I don't have an ass." He said rearranging ignoring the blush from the girl. He hated tights so much. With that he sat on the coach turning the TV on as a movie popped up. "What am I watching?" He asked hearing nothing besides explosions.

"Some man movie." She said taking the remote laying on the coach throwing her legs onto his lap.

"Oh." Naruto said giving the girl a light touch causing her to shiver. "Sensitive I see." Naruto said before getting a light kick to the side. The point a light kick to his side. She felt her strength before and it was horrifying. That and she had a clear shot to his throat and didn't take it. He's so getting through to her.

"Okay now what are we watching?" He asked hearing singing fearing it would be rather ridicules.

"Grease." She said watching the show. It's one of her favorite movie. Well he favorite musical.

"Isn't that the one movie with the dude wearing way to much mouse. And the other with way to much spray?" He asked looking at the girl making sure he had the right movie.

"Yep. Just be happy twilight wasn't on." She said a smirk on her faces looking at the blond.

"Rather watch the Ramen channel or Blade, but okay." He said not really caring what they watched. He's blind, how could he? To bad it doesn't explain what is happening. The sound of the doorbell ring cause both to look at each other.

"I'm blind." He said a smile causing the girl to grown. He's pulling

**BREAK**

"You betrayed us!" Toji yelled still in his school uniform seeing the matching pair.

"You're in that pair look again! It's sick!" Kensuke Aida yelled looking at his friend completely horrified. Kensuke is a small teen with messy brown hair, dark brown eyes. A black rimed glasses, some freckles here and there.

"Misato said we needed to wear this to synch." He said pain showing seeing his friends standing there freaking out in the strangest way possible.

"You two are indecent!" Hikari Horaki yelled looking at the two anger rolling off of her. Hikari had dark brown hair tied in two small lose pigtails tied by a small purple beads. Brown eyes, and three small freckles on each each.

"It's a misunderstanding!" Askuka yelled rather angry herself knowing what the three are thinking. They thought they had a thing going on. Her and Shinji. Shinji!

"It's nothing like a misunderstanding or overstatement!" She yelled her head hiding in her hands.

"Oh welcome." Misato said a kind smile looking at the group. She wore a simple red jacket, black shirt tucked into her tight jeans. She had small high heels and an green folder in her hands. A small petite girl standing next to here. Her hair is extremely light blue ending just near her shin, a slim faces, bright red eyes. She wore the standard school uniform.

"Please explain this to use." Toji said surprisingly serious and polite seeing the girl. All he wanted to do is impress her mostly.

"Well I need to talk to everyone. I'll explain inside." She said kindly walking in side followed rather quickly.

**BREAK**

"You should have told use first." Toji said as every one sat around the table. He just made sure he stayed far away from the blond. The man beat him bad in Rugby. He had to go to the nurses, he beat him that bad.

"So is their unison doing well?" Hikari asked holding Pen. A pet penguin, she never imagine seeing one much less being this close.

"Look for yourself?" Naruto asked telling her too look at the two and tell him how they're doing. He had no clue at all how they're going. Throwing his thumb back towards the group.

"It's so obvious! I can't adjust 'down' to Shinji's level!" Asuka yelled pointing towards Shinji. Most understood what she meant by something like that. He's on all fours, faces buried into the ground his rear swinging in the air. Yea, Asuka wouldn't ever try to do something like that out side of sexes. "It's impossible in the first places." She said crossing her arms looking at the group.

"Let's show them up Rei!" Naruto yelled trying to pat the small girls shoulder. Only to fail horrible, or amazing what ever way you prefer it. He didn't know the girls sizes. So he ended up gabbing her left breast. Everyone froze seeing this play out. Naruto himself froze believe the girl would kill him for touching her like that. Yet to his shocked nothing came. Bit the sound of Asuka's anger.

"I'm dead anyway." He said squeezing both her breast getting a tiny moan. That moan turned to a scream before the blond flew through the air. Yep. Totally worth it." He mumbled before passing out.

"Well that was interesting." Misato said seeing the passed out boy with a bright smile on his faces. "Toji, . Can you please go put him in his bed." She said looking at the two boys. They both blush nodded their heads before dragging the blond across the floor.

"Which ones Naruto's?" Kensuke asked ignoring the look of a door with a massive foxes on it. With the words 'The amazing Uzumaki' across the door.

"That one." She said a smile on her faces seeing the love struck boys dragged the boy in. Idiots, they believed they stood a chances. "Rei. as Naruto said." She said looking at the girl.

"Okay." She said with a rather worrying lack of emotions. She walked past Asuka putting the head set on before the music started. And just like that, she matched every move Shinji did perfectly. Everyone, besides Misato looked completely shocked seeing her match the not so easily. Even Pen seemed dumfounded, and that bird knew how to use a oven.

"Maybe it would be better if we change the plan, and have Shinji teamed up with Rei." Misato not meaning the words. If she wanted them to be killed quickly she would send Naruto, or Naruto with Rei. Shinji and Asuka needed to learn how to fight as one. They needed to learn how to be one. Hell, Naruto has half control over his own EVA. At any moment of time that damn AI could stop him from doing everything. Perform damage on its self killing Naruto. Or it could do the same thing it did to another pilot. Send a wave of electricity destroying his brain and nervous. They needed a team able to destroy that EVA suit. In case of it becoming out of control.

"No I can't stand here anymore!" She yelled snapping slamming the door behind her.

"Well didn't hear that coming." Naruto said standing behind his door gaining multiple looks from the group. He changed out of that out fit replaced by a nice button up high color shirt. A normal back and orange look. He wore simple orange baggy pants. His left sleeve roiled up past his elbow showing a tattoo surprising a few. His right arm how ever is covered from the massive sleeve. "I'm a good actor." He said ignoring them not hesitating to walk towards the front door. The only reason he acted to be knocked out is simple. Do anything to avoid a women's wrath. "It may take awhile good night!" He yelled closing the door behind him before leaving the group.

"That bastard!" Misato yelled surprising the group. "He took my favorite sake!" She yelled causing many eyes to widen.

BREAK

'Thank you sage.' Naruto thought a large smile as the girl stood strait up standing as high as possible flames in her eyes. "We must triumph over Misato and and Rei!" She yelled eyes burning with the eternal flame of youth burning in her eyes. God, he couldn't help but pitcher her in a tight green spandex's...taking a cold showing when he gets home.

"Revenge for my hurt pride shall become reality!" She yelled her women's resolve burning brightly.

"I have no doubt about it Asuka-chan." He said a small smile on his faces as he looked at the girl knowing she's blushing. All ready a few days and he knew every way to make her blush. Well, it's easy to make her blush. Her personality forced most guys away from her. Yet, he's a lot more attracted to that personality than that normal shy girl. Why date a girl that can't stand for herself, were you can have a girl that can kick some ass? "But you need to cooperate with Shinji. He can't jump back after get knocked down like you." He said making sure to complement her, but state the problem she created.

Asuka, somewhat like himself talked things head on. The only differences is that he didn't think when he tackled something. Asuka did, he did it. It worked it worked, if it didn't he made it work. Shinji on the other hand thought first, then he started second guessing himself multiple times hesitating before acting. Something that gets many people killed. "That an he second guesses himself all the time." He said causing the girl to look at his strangely.

"How can you tell?" She asked rather lost.

"When playing Rugby, he went for me. He may have got me as well if he didn't hesitate. That and during training. He does it there as well." He said sipping on the bagged drink hiding that it's alcohol. He grew up with Anko and Tsunade for gods sake. He grew up around sake and sex's jokes. But if Asuka finds out his ass is grass. His acting will not save him this time.

"Yea. Let's go." She said jumping down before walking away." Naruto simple smiled grabbing the bag as she held his hand leading him back. God damn he wished his vision never was destroyed. He wanted to see her ass in those tights going back and forth like that.

**END**


	4. Getting closer Pranks!

**Please review, follow, spread, tag or what every you do. And I'm looking for a good artiest since I suck, I'm hoping someone with a kind heart will draw a a few pics of the story for me. And yes this is free, I'm writing this for your and my own pleasure. ****I own nothing.**

**So I have no idea when the seventh angel attacked, but. All I know it was the twelfth. So I'm making the month October. Meaning, this beginning chapter is the beginning is Naruto's birthday. And Kakashi isn't just the school teacher, he's also the pilots personal training. Standard exclusives for Shinji and Rei. Small fighting stuff for Asuka and full on training for Naruto. The ones you see in the anime just with human performs. So this may seem somewhat like a filler, it has deveiment, but still files the thought of a filler. And I'm still new at fight sceans in the writing form. So I'm not that great, would love tips. And the Akatsuki will make an appearances. Looking for a deta.  
><strong>

**And the las thing. I would love some of your guys ideas for an Angal.**

* * *

><p>"Again." Kakashi spoke his arm and legs in a defensive combat stances. He wore a simple lose white tie-shirt and black baggy pants. With his orange book in hand<strong>. <strong>He looked down on the black and blue teen is simpler clothing only thing different is that old red scarf. He gripped his stomach kneeling on the floor as blood dripped from his forehead. He gripped his stomach kneeling on the floor as blood dripped from his forehead.

"You're a damn slave driver." Naruto mumbled getting back to his feat putting himself in the strong fist style. Blood dripped from a cracked forehead and broken lip, and bloody noes. Yet, determination twinkled in his eyes as his lips changed giving him a smug look. He ignored the tearing of his lip as he smiled.

"Rule one. When attacking an opponent aim to kill." Naruto said before taking off towards the man. In rage he threw a massive right hook. Kakashi didn't seemed bothering palming the punch ignoring the brutal sound. Naruto smirked his left hand jabbing his shoulder. With a simple movement Kakashi was flipped onto the ground showing the blonds amazing strength.

'Impressive.' The man said gripping the blond kick before elbowing his knee causing his to lose his stances. The man pulled the blonds arm leaving his ribs open. "But you still have a long road ahead." He said before delivering brutal kicks to his side. Throwing his arm behind him kneeing the blond in the chin. Gripping his skull he slammed his head into the ground causing further damage.

"I'm not done yet!" The blond yelled twirling his body tripping the man. Using his palms the blond jumped from the ground slamming the heel of his foot into the teachers stomach.

"You're never done." Kakashi said him himself having slight bruises and cracks as he caught blood of his own up. He had to give the kid credit. He had near perfected combat stances, performs, and his endurance is amazing. They've been at this four hours now. And the blond didn't show any sighs of slowing down. "Switch to defensive stances." Kakashi ordered looking at the bow. He smirked putting himself into his Frog kata style. A style originally made for amazing offensive battle shifted by the blond into a defensive style. Only he would think about shifting a style completely.

"Rule one. When defending don't get hit." Naruto said watching the man charge flipping into the air giving the blond a massive drop kick. He watched rather surprised seeing the blond easily avoiding the attack. His scarf wrapped around his leg.

'Shit.' He thought as the blond cought him in the scarf making his arm useless.

"Got you now!" Naruto yelled palming the mans ribs. His eyes widen feeling the scarf wrapping around his leg with kakashi gripping the end. He smirked under his mask pulling the scarf causing the blond to fall into the ground.

"Check mate." Kakashi said his foot on the blonds throat an eye smile rubbing it in. "Impressive Naruto." He said helping the blind child up to his feet. "You gave me a good warm up for someone with out sight. Now who's next?" He asked looking at the three other pilots. Kakashi chuckled seeing the worried looks from the teens. Naruto, no doubting is the strongest member of the team. And he just had his ass handed to him rather easily.

"Kakashi." Misato said crossing her arms looking at the man. Is he really going to challenge the other three. Hell, Shinji nor Rei could fight without their EVA. And Asuka just knew how to punch hard and where. Naruto's the only one bothering to practice hand-to-hand combat. And well, he got fucked up.

"Fine, Fine. They will not have that type of training." The teacher said looking at the women before turning back towards the four. He rose his eyebrow seeing Asuka yelling at him as she helped the blond with bandages. He simple sweet dropped looking at the two. Only three days and people already starting beating about their relationship. And the blond simple flirt with the girl. With the girl in defilement about her growing feelings for the blond. Than again, her past is pretty fucked up. Walking on your parent hanging themselves. But watching your mother dieing slowly a torn apart doll in hand calling it Asuka. Saying how their father didn't need them and so on. Fucked up, nearly as horrible as killing a girl you sworn to protected. Yep, his like is pretty screwed up as well.

"Looks like wifey there to take care of you." Kakashi said looking at the pair. Naruto didn't seem to reacted besides a small laugh. Asuka on the other hand blushed from anger and embarrassment hearing what the man said.

"Shut up!" She yelled throwing the bottle of alcohol at the man.

"Spitfire." Kakashi said easly catching the bottle. "So, how is your synch going?" He asked looking at the pilots. Of course Rei remained silent, Naruto as well not knowing how they're doing.

"Hell, all I know they have channel battles all the time." Naruto said as he ate a bowl of ramen.

"Hmm, where did the ramen come from?" Shinji asked looking at the bowl.

"Don't know, don't care." He said slurping noddles down.

"Never question something when it helps. Now as I asked. How's your training?" He asked looking at the two. The three pilots looked at the two strange haired men rather shocked. How can they ignor something like that.

"Who took my ramen!" Misato yelled reentering the room anger rolling off of her. "Naruto?" She asked looking at the child as he ate the last noodle.

"Shinji did it." The blond said handing the empty ramen cup to the daddies boy.

"First my bottle of favorite sake now my ramen!" She yelled looking at the blond smirking seeing the look Asuka gave him.

"Sake?" She asked glaring at the boy.

"Yea. Smoke bomb!" He yelled throwing a home made smoke bomb into the ground.

"Where did he go?" The two girls asked looking at kakashi seeing the man laughing to himself. He simple pointed towards the blond. Everyone started laugh seeing the blond half way through the door. Him pressing the seal shut buttons without meaning to. Now his wait up is in the hall way and everything below in the training room.

"I'm guessing here, but you're going to leave me here hu?" The blond asked having a sinking feeling this is his punishment.

"Yep." Misato said doing something to the blonds rear.

"Damn Misato, be careful. Asuka might get jealous." Naruto said chucking not aware that the women taped a slap here sign.

**TIME SKIP**

"No way!" Toji laughed hearing the prank they pulled on the blond. Poor dude. He's been stuck in that door all day.

"Oh yea. After so long of pranks I decided to do my own." Misato said pulling a small remount with a small red button. "With a little press the door goes on lock-down." She said smirking opening her bedroom door. Only for a jar of paint fall on her head.

"Oh, that's going to be hard." Toji said seeing the thick orange paint drip over her head.

"Like it?" Naruto asked leaning in from the window a small smirk on his faces.

The girl held in her scream ignoring the laughs as she walked towards the bathroom ignoring the bucket of black paint right above the door. As the door pecked open the black painted rained over the women. Orange and black, Naruto's favorite color. Next thing he'll be painting whiskers on her ass or something.

"Thanks Shinji!" Naruto yelled from her room causing the chef of the house chock on his own food. He watched horrified seeing the women turn her head giving him a glare. A glare that made angels cower in fear. The women is far beyond reason.

"After I took you in!" She yelled before she started to chances the small boy.

"Nothing better than October tenth." Naruto said a sly smile. This is how he celebrated his birthdays. He didn't throw party's, didn't git any gifts, famous dinner. No, he just went on a pranking war. All he really did though is focuses on a single target. That unlucky person is Misato, and Shinji this year.

"I'm heading to bed." He said entering the large bedroom he and the other two are forced to share now. The other two rooms now used for Asuka's stuff. It amazed him. She had so many cloths, but all she wore is a short, nightgown, and tank top here and there.

"His birthdays are always interesting." Kakashi said somehow eating through his mask much to everyone's disappoint.

"It's his birthday?" Asuka asked not hearing anything about his birthday till now.

"Yep, just glade he isn't sulking anymore." He said turning the page ignoring the looks from the table.

"Did he have a horrible birthday?" Rei asked specking for the first time today. It may not seem like it. But she carried for Naruto, Senji and everyone else. Some more than others of course. She had powerful feelings for Shinji, and Naruto. After knowing him for the last week. She saw him as her older brother.

"His parents were murdered when he was born." Kakashi said this shocking most of them not knowing Naruto is an orphan. "And no, he doesn't know anything about his parents or what they even look like. He was told they were killed only a year ago." Kakashi said not bothering to look at the sadden boy and girl. They all family problems. Shinji with his father, Asuka with both, and Rei never had a parent like the others. She didn't know what it felt like. Though Shinji and Asuka seemed to be truly sadden hearing this news. At least Shinji has a chances with his father, and Asuka knew her mother and father for a small amount of time. Yet, not knowing who they are, and what happen to them until your sixteen birthday. That's just ridicules.

"Don't bring anything up though. Naruto believed they were killed or abandon him when he was born. It made him stronger than he should. Asking questions over and over again will only make things worse." He said getting up from his set. "Tell Misato I'll see her later. Oh and get some rest. Those Angels are waking up here soon." He said leaving the apartment building.

Asuka didn't say anything. Her hair covered her eyes as she quickly vanished into the sleeping room leaving the other five rather lost.

"Wounder what's wrong with her?" Shinji said looking at the room.

"Your an idiot. It's advices that Asuka had feelings for Naruto and she feels bad." Hikari said looking at the boys and their lost looks. Well, Rei seemed not caring, and Kensuke seemed rather devastated. Well, he had a thing for demanding women. And that's a way to dead on description.

"You seeing this girl." Toji said ignoring the advise. Even Shinji seemed to agree with him. Men, they're so oblivious.

**WITH ASUKA**

The room would fit the sizes of a living room. Three futons laid on the floor showing that the three EVA pilots. For them to master perfected synch. She hated it at first, because well she thought Shinji would try something. A teenage boy sharing a bathroom and room with her. She didn't like the idea of him peeking. Peeping and teasing are two completely different things. She teases the teen a lot, just because it's easy to get a rise out of him. Naruto, she had to do verbal, which the blond is a lot better than her. And she wasn't going to let him touch her in those areas just for a tease.

The room, like most would think is filled with her stuff. From her favorite video games. To standard things like clothing, drawings, and makeup. Shinji had a small closet and his old music player. The kid loved the thing, but seemed as if he wanted to cry every time he listen to it. Than Naruto, he had an army duffel bag, and a few swords, knifes, star things, and some other stuff here and there. She was a little surprised seeing everything he owned. Some medical supplies, his blades, and clothing. He had three or four sets of clothes. Each one showing his love for the color of orange and black. They all are completely different from there. She couldn't understand how the blond had barely anything.

Though she could help but feel a little mad. The damn music is still playing. Hearing this song every second for a week now is driving them insane. Though she didn't really understand why Naruto is doing this with them. He can perfectly move along with all of them with out much problem. She didn't know why, but he amazed her daily. Sometimes she completely doubted he's blind. Yet, the most simple things showed that his eyes are useless. She watched laughing seeing the blond try to slide the door open. It turned out to be a wall. The things that the blond could do. she used to believe they needed eyes. Though than the small little things, he cannot do anything.

"You know you might want to knock next time. Could been jerking my python or something." Naruto said a small smile teasing the girl a little. He all ready walked in on Shinji, thank god he's blind.

"Shut up." She said stripping from her dress rather relived the blond is blind. They way he talked is perfected enough, he would be peeping on her all the time if he wasn't.

"So what up?" Naruto asked looking towards the women. It's only sixes a clock. The only reason he's sleeping is simple because he wanted to be by himself. A lots going through his mind at the very moment of the time.

"Nothing." She said changing into a simple tank top and stripe orange underwear. Nothing really hot about them, well besides they hugged her rather well. 'You are so confusing.' She thought laying down next to the blond her doll held to her chest. She isn't sure what to do at the moment. She loved kaji, but he saw her as a child. A little sister even. Everything she tried ended in defeat. Yet this dumb blond. He made her feel wanted, unlike Kaji. She felt so relaxed, welcome, wanted, she loved being around the blond because she never felt happier. It's strange.

"Why do you pilot the EVA?" Asuka said asking the first question on her mind.

"Simple. Wanted to protected people." Naruto said telling her somewhat of the truth. He couldn't give two shits for people he didn't know. But the people he loved and befriended. He will never let them die, be hurt, feel pain. Every fiber of his body and soul. He never wanted the people he loved hurt if he could stop it. And he will give his life with out a second through in his mind. Rule four, when protecting. Prefect all damage, even at the greatest sacrifices. For they are the kind. A rule he took at heart and mind. His reason to live, to fight, to survive.

"What about you?" He asked rather interested hearing the truth from the girl.

"To become stronger." She said causing the blond to raise his eye brow hearing her answer. Did she really believe she pulled that lie off. The way her voices becoming so weak. No one would could possible believe that is her answer. Slowly he is figuring out this girl. She's skilled at hiding her emotions, but he's better. He didn't know why she hated all dolls excepted the one little puppet. And what Shinji told him worried him. The the doll looks like her. And that worried him a little. That doll what he was told wasn't made in a factory, made by hand.

They way she's acting, shifting between characters when every Kaji is or not there. He guess she wanted to acted perfect around the man because of how long they knew each other. Hell, she's believing that love you have for a father or brother is love, love you have with your lover. The girl didn't know what different types of love are.

When she acted like a cold hard bitch is rather simple. She didn't want anyone else to hurt her. He went through the same thing living on the streets for so long. At a young age he did things that would deemed inhuman. The true reason he's called a demon. Yet, maybe another reason he acted so strong. Maybe she hated showing any signs of weakness, or was it a promise to never shed a tear. Believing crying is a sign of weakness. When in reality crying is shown by a person being strong to long. Like herself, she's strong. But because of all this build up emotions she become so fragile. Kaji showing interest in Misato and praising both Shinji, Rei, and himself. It must be tearing her mind and sanity apart.

'What?" Asuka said seeing the strong arm wrapping around her stomach as her back is pressed against the blonds chest. Asuka could help but blush, not because what the blonds doing. No, she felt so safe. She didn't feel like she needed to be strong. She felt so welcome, safe. She couldn't help but shove herself into the blond loving this warm feeling.

"You seemed a little sad, and I know you're having nightmares. Trust me, this helps a lot." The blond said throwing a blanket under the two a small smile feeling the all mighty Asuka push herself into his chest before holding his hand. Yep, he's making this girl slowly fall for him. Something he didn't expected at all. But, he's not going to denies her.

"Thank you." She mumbled closing her eyes hoping this will be a restful night.

**TIME SKIP**

"Damn he works fast." Toji mumbled as the crew looked rather surprised seeing the girl sleeping soundly as she cuddled into his chest.

"I think it's cute." Misato said taking a photo of the two. "Anyway, we have Asuka blackmail." She said knowing Naruto would love showing stuff like this off. Asuka however is a different story completely, hell she hated taking a photo of her holding the blind mans hand as they walked through places. She never really understood why she's so embraced her so much. She showed the world the act. Hell, they are Nerv's number one sweet hearts. Of course they didn't know but still.

"Lucky bastard." Kensuke said red with anger and green from evy seeing the little acted. He loved women that dominated, and Asuka fit the need perfectly.

"Please you never stood a chances." Shinji said a rare smile on his faces as he looked at the short teen.

"Of course I did. I was just to slow." He said completely in denial as he looked at the group.

"You ending up with Asuka, is less likely than Kakashi-sensei taking his mask off." Rei said causing the small teen to fall defeated as the group laughed hearing the good diss. Kakashi taking off his mask, when the hell will that ever happen? Hell, he said he would wear his mask when he's in the ground.

"He even wears the damn mask during sexes." Misato said causing everyone awake to look at her completely shell shocked. "What? I was really depressed after I broke up with Kaji. And he saved my life from walking into traffic." She said reviling the mans past relationships.

"So are you two still at it?" Toji asked looking at the purple haired women.

"No, when he was shift off we broke up. Long distances relationships and all. But he's back, and well. With him and Kaji I'm not sure what to do?" She said closing the door behind them.

"Idiots." Asuka mumbled ignoring everything. She could say right now. That this will not be the last time they did something like this.

**END**

**So how was it? And can't have Naruto without any pranks. And as I said. Artist, Angel ideas, detas, and some help on the fighting. And for that jerking off joke. For those that don't know. Shinji jerked off over Asuka in broad daylight, in a hospital when she was mind raped by a Angel.  
><strong>


	5. Rage in it's purest form

**I'm a Demon.**

**Chapter five. The Demon's strength.**

**I own nothing.**

'Something isn't right.' The blond thought hearing the cheers from the workers. The two, after a rather long struggle last night final defeated the two angels lead humanity one step closer towards victory. Yet, Naruto didn't celebrate. He just didn't know why, but something is wrong. He felt a cold chill down his back. His mind and gut screaming that something is wrong. And, a soldier always trust if his mind and gut are screaming at him. "I'm going to the bathroom." The blond told Kakashi and Misato. Well mainly Misato, if he knew Kakashi did as well. He just wanted to enter Kyuubi, finally see using the motion sensors. See if he's right about being worried. After seeing what angels are able toi do. One able to clock and hid its self from the sensors is rather easy to believe.

"Blind man walking!" A man yelled down the hall knowing the blond knew the base inside and out. Just not the people walking through the halls. Naruto simple thanked the man not bothering to tell him he could hear them. He walked down the halls entering the hanger seeing two EVAs standing there. Number 0 and 9. Standing here you could really tell the differences between the first model and the most advance.

"You feel it too don't you." The blond said looking at the EVA hearing it's body shift and move. A light cold metal gripped around his body entering a different room. "Engage pilot mode." He said as multiple metal rods attached to tubs sunk into his joints and skull. The boy didn't reacted feeling the pain that came with the EVA. Doing this millions of times, it becomes something you can't live without.

**"You feel it as well?"** The beast asked as a pitcher was painted withing the blonds mind.

"A feeling told me. An Angel with a clock hiding all hints of it living. They're becoming more interesting every day." The said before two holographic keyboards opened under his hand. His figures moving at incredible speeds as he hacked into the launch systems. No way in hell she and the others would allow him to do something like this. They hated every moment that Kyubi was awake. They kept the beast locked tight when ever they can. Starting on it's own is proof enough it didn't need a pilot or controller to control him.

**"You triggered the alarm hacking into the system. Next time be smart and let me handle the hacking."** The beast spoke as they are launched into the city.

"Wanted things done quickly." He said drawing his greatsword before charging hoping they're wrong. But seeing a massive humanoid Angel nearly invisible standing above the creator Shinji and Asuka caused. Yea, he was right.

**"Hmm interesting. Never heard of a Angel like this. Nothing in the database. Extremal humanoid. Two horn sticking from his skull and a sword being held in his hand. Interesting."** The beast spoke his excitement rising every moment as they charged the thing.

"Well, maybe we can have an interesting fight for ones." The blond mumbled remembering the last time an Angel gave him a run for his money.

"Lets hope." The beast spoke a grim shattering the armor around his faces. A large fox like tail grew from the EVA tail bone. It seemed to be created from a AT field. The beast had made it's first appearances showing his true colors. Yet the question remains, is this all it's power? Or a simple taste of true power?

**WITH THE OTHERS**

"What!" A worker screamed causing the rooms full attention. "EVA nine just become active! With out a Pilot or anything!" She yelled completely shocked seeing the ratings as the EVA they all feared breathed life.

"What!" Misato screamed looking at the ratings. "Pilot linked? That bastard what is he doing! Shut him down everything down!" She yelled looking at them all giving the only order she could think of.

"Are accuses is denied!" A man yelled as error's flood his computer.

"The launch system weapons, and multiple others just activated! The idiot hacked into the system!" Another screamed as her own computer filled with error's.

"Ma'am another angel appeared." A soft mumbled a fear broke loss silent the room.

"My god." She mumbled reading the ratings from the Angel. Such power, is unthinkable. "Change to live footage." She ordered as the screams changed seeing a massive angel standing above EVA 1 and 2. The Angel looked like a massive human. It's skin pitch white with red and black marking stretching over it's body. A hole threw the center of it's chest as two horns erupted from his temples. Though, the scariest part of the angel are something rather simple. It wielded a pitch black Katana and seemed to be wearing clothing covering his waist.

"What is it doing?" One asked seeing the beast simple stare at the fallen EVA pilots. It didn't move a muscle besides it simple breathing. A screeched interrupted through the speakers causing everyone to grunt/scream/yell in pain feeling their now damaged eardrums. It threw it's blade into the air bringing it down upon the two EVA aiming to chop them in half.

**With NARUTO.**

**"GET AWAY FROM HER!"** The EVA screamed as a blade went strait through the best side causing it to stop it's attack. The beast released another roar as it sighted the eva. A red ball of pure energy growing on his skull. Ignoring that massive stab wound and blade in his sides. Blood dripping with the wound.

'Shit.' The blond thought his EVA jaws opening as it's own black ball was created. With two bright flashes the two attack collided expanding into a large scale explosion. The dust cloud splitting in two as the beast launched its self in the air screeching blade held high.

**"I'm not something so easy!"** Naruto yelled a red energy blasting his arm into the beast chest. His left hand gripping his left horn shattering it. "DIE!" He screamed kneeing it's skull ignoring the swinging blade. The blade tore through the armor and flesh of the EVA rather easy the blade ripping through his shoulder, tearing through the faces cutting the beast massive bandages. "Fuck!" He screamed stumbling back gripping the cut feeling massive pain.

"God dammit brat think!" The beast yelled pain in it's voices that would surprise many. AI's don't feel emotions and physical problems.

"Where is his core?" He asked no one as the beast charged his. His arms gripping a plain tanto and bladed sheath. "Lets go!" He yelled his blades clashing with it's own as the two fought tooth and nail for domination.

"It's charging again!" Kyubi yelled knowing the blast would be rather unstable. The ball bubbled as it expanded. This thing must be trying to destroy them all in a single blast.

"Release the third stage." Naruto said his voice shifting as red energy grew from the beast forming around it's body. A third tail growing as his armor started cracking. Some small, or broken plates shattering showing the red and black running over it's skin.

"Buji Bomb!" They screamed as the two tails launched out gripping the other two EVA before tossing them aside away from the devastating attacks.

**WITH THE OTHERS**

'Show me it's power.' Gendo thought leaning into his hands seeing the fight between the Angel and demon. The power if the EVA 09 suit is amazing. And a special of it's power is being used in battle against a powerful Angel. The two warriors battled for they're very life's doing anything to survive. From taking universal wounds to damage each other.

"What do we do?" One asked as they tried to do something, anything really.

"Nothing." Gendo said his full moon orange sunglasses shimmering a crude smirk on his faces watching the battle. "Send a team to receive the Asuka and the the other." He said ignoring the two glares hearing a father not seeming to care about saying their child name. Hell, Kakashi and Misato are acting as better parents than the man.

"Yea sir." Misato said giving the order knowing two things. Anything they tried at the moment would get into the blonds way. And two, Asuka and Shinji wouldn't survive if they remain on the battle filed.

"Should I go?" Rei asked not showing anything seeing the fight.

"No, you're to valuable." Gendo said his voices slightly changing looking at his 'daughter'.

**BACK WITH NARUTO**

The Demon and Angel stood there. Their bodies not moving as their blades are clashed together. Many would believe they stopped fighting that moment. Yet, in reality they fought for domination aiming to shatter their blades. Slight cracks appeared on the bone skin of the Angel and the orange armor of the EVA. Cracks appeared in each blade before each shattering leaving both with a broken sword falling towards each other.

Nartuo eyes widen as the the beast ready another blast point blank rage. Using a Buji bomb would be suicide at this close range. He had a single choices. Take it and hope he lived. "Full AT filed!" He yelled as the tails and red energy from it's body expanded creating a suit of armor around his body. The Angel roared the red beam firing. The filed lit in a massive dark red explosion.

**WITH ASUKA**

"My god." She said seeing what is happening. She woke up moments before, forcing her way out of the EVA suit believe she's back at base. Yet, he complete shock a thing is fighting Naruto's EVA tooth and nail. She watched the two beast battle launching massive beams of energy. Crushing the very ground with a shirk and roar. She watched as the blond locked blades with the beast as they tore the ground into shreds fighting over domination. The blades shattering launching over the filed. "No." She mumbled seeing the blond's eva falling towards the ground the Angel charging a blast. "Naruto!" She screamed tears forming seeing the massive blast adsorb anything around them.

She had to do something. She couldn't stand here and look helpless as Naruto is nearly killed by a damn Angel. She couldn't let him die, she couldn't let someone like his die with out her trying anything. But what can she do? She wouldn't last a simple second without an EVA. Could she do anything? She felt so useless, weak, without her EVA. She couldn't do anything.

**WITH OTHERS**

"What are the readings?" Misato asked fearing for the blonds life looking at the massive dust cloud hiding anything with in.

"I don't know Ma'am. It's form shifted when the third tail appeared." One worker said bring the readings onto the large screen. Everyone was completely shocked looking at the screen. The whole thing is covered by some strange thing. A sencher that matched an AI Filed greatly running over the EVAs armor and skin. Anything else is completely unknown. What it this thing?

"What just happened?" She said watching the mass increase in power. The readings vanished giving them a show of the battle live. They watched as the Angel was launched out his mask cracked. A EVA on all fores four tails swinging back and forth his armor completely hidden. It's jaw seemed to glow white alone with empty eyes. This thing looked more like a demon than anything. It's head seem to twitch as it looked at the beast. It lift his front hand before completely vanishing from camera few shocking many seeing the pure speed of the EVA.

"Sir, who created that EVA?" An elderly man asked looking at the man rather interested in the suit himself. Something moving the quickly should be destroyed.

"A man named Hagoromo Ōtsutsuk." He said telling his assessment all he himself knew about the creator of the EVA. Nothing is really known about the man, not even a single photo. A simple writing on the EVA nine blueprints with nine others. He meant to create nine other EVA suits like Nine. When they discovered this they recreated the beast removing the AI desisted it is to dangers. The only reason Kyuubi still lived is because they don't know how to remove him without destroying the suit its self. And it's to valuable for anything like that.

Is there anything I can look for about him?" He asked extremely interested in his invention as the thing swallowed the black ball. Expanding before firing the massive blast tearing the Angels arm off completely. This EVA is amazing, creating another form out of an AI field attacking it's target. Simple amazing, no wounder why the blonds called a demon. He created himself into the very thing doing his beast to tear the Angel limb from limb hunting for it's hidden core.

"No, the only thing proving his very life are the Ninth EVA, the foundations of the EVA suits and his burnt notebook unreadable." He said making sure the panicking group below didn't hear his words. This little secret is forbidden to the highest ranks. He shouldn't even tell Kozo this, but he's his right hand man. On frankly, his only friend.

"Strange, the one that created the first EVA suddenly vanish. Do you believe there's more at play?" He asked looking at the younger man. This is rather fishy in his own thoughts. A man breaking through in sciences, creating something that can save thousands suddenly vanished. Something is at work no discovered. Someone of that important doesn't suddenly vanish without a traces.

"I do believe a shadow is causing this, but with out proof there is nothing but a thought." He said watching as the Ninth EVA launched a massive bomb point blank along with the unstable large beam from the Angel ignoring the damage he would been given. "Brilliant isn't he?" He asked watching the battle as the beast core final uncovered hidden within the center of his stomach. All the blond needed to do is tackle him into the ground.

"Indeed he is. Willing to go so far for are races." He said watching the soldier tearing the Angels chest apart aiming to destroy the core fully.

"Naruto could care less about humanity. All he cares about is the ones he loves. The ones he love, will live as long as possible when he's breathing." He said watching the blond. "When he entered the battle he yelled 'leave her alone.' He doesn't care about the first pilot." He started explaining the blond child. He's a perfected soldier. He understood the three rules of a soldier when many different. He isn't scared to kill someone, even if he knew them. Knew hoe to avoid anything thrown towards him. No matter what happen he brushed it off, laughing before charging ones more. And the final rule he took close to his heart. When protecting. Never let them become harmed. His will being showing as he crushed the Angels core. A second later the EVA fell into the ground his clock vanished showing whats under the EVAs armor.

"I see, he can become the most powerful weapon when he loves you." He said looking at the video in front of him. "Will be live?" He asked seeing the bruised, burnt, and cut up teen being dragged away by a medical team the other two pilots following.

"He will be. Something like that will never kill him. I seen him first hand being dragged into the medical room a whole through his shoulder." He spoke remembering the last time he used that cursive clock. He never knew the blond back then. He was visiting the American team. He become horrified seeing a boy barely breathing a hole to close to his heart. His eyes burnt his very bones burnt.

"I see, it will be rather interesting seeing what Asuka handles this." He said knowing the strong relationship she had with the blind blond.

"Hmm, yes. Those two have been showing rather interesting emotions towards each other." He said thinking to himself. If they held a strong bond. Will it be possible for Asuka to pilot EVA 09? Something that interested him very much. The beast and Naruto himself seemed to share many traits with each other. Assuming after hearing all those conversations the two had. If Asuka can, he could replaces Naruto if things become to far. Naruto, he isn't fighting for anything besides himself personally. If he told him to kill Asuka or himself, he wouldn't hesitate to stab himself through his heart. Than again, Asuka is to valuable to be throw away.

"Do you believe she may be able to pilot EVA 09?" Kozo asked looking at the man.

"Possible, but the risk is far to great." He said looking at the man as he simple nodded his head understanding his point.

"Indeed, what about Rei?" He asked knowing the girls a simple clone. A great expendable pilot willing to do anything. They needed them more than ever.

"No, she would be killed." He said knowing if she couldn't sync with Unit 02 she wouldn't be able to do the same with EVA 09.

"What do we do than?" He asked looking at the man as he closed his eyes thinking.

"A dummy system." He spoke a brilliant idea appearing within his mind.

"A dummy system sir?" He asked not understanding what the man meant.

"A devise that gives the EVA complete control. Destroying the link with its pilot. Its only mission destroy what every is standing." He said the slight idea growing his curiosity. "Making sure we don't need a pilot." He said as the screen become dark. The workers rushing towards the blond hoping he lives. "Encase a Pilot became a greater problem than a pawn." He spoke getting up himself. "Lets see if the ninth child is still breathing." He said slowly walking towards the medical emergency room.

**SO that's the chapter. I know the fighting was rather weak. I wasn't really consertraiting on the fight its self but with Shinji's old man.**

**Please review, follow, spread, tag or what every you do. And I'm looking for a good artiest since I suck, I'm hoping someone with a kind heart will draw a a few pics of the story for me. And yes this is free, I'm writing this for your and my own pleasure. Review, please come on. Favorite or what every you do. ****I own nothing.**


	6. Aftermath Normal?

**SO I've been having trouble with both word and Fanfic Doc, mainly fanfic doc since I'm not a large fan of Word.  
><strong>

**I own nothing.**

**I'm a demon.**

**Aftermath**

* * *

><p>"DIE!" Naruto voice roared from the massive EVA as the bloody angel pined to the ground core exposed growing another attack for one last chances. The angel knew himself that death shall embraces him. The monsters sword draw growing closer and closer to his own heart. Death, is unavoidable at this point in time. But, he's not destroyed yet, with all his energy on last effort to gain revenge for his past brothers and sisters fallen to these demons.<p>

The angel released another screech launching the deadly attack at the EVA's four arm tearing it off completely. 'Damn I missed.' He thought as the blade destroyed his core. The angel closed his yelled eyes finally resting in peaces. Even if he failed his mission, he's the first Angel to fatally wound an EVA. Something even Ramiel failed to accomplish. The clam seas are turning, the next's Angel that replaced himself. With powers greater than his own, shall destroy these mighty dolls humanity, the final angel posses.

**"You took to much damage."** The kyubi spoke his voices failing as the chest opened a bloody pool of water flowing as a broken blond stepped out. Putting it simple, he's lucky to be alive mush less than awake and walking. A large slash across his chest ending below his bandages. Burns surrounding his body as his left arm forearm down was missing leaking blood.

"I know your watching." The blond spoke stumbling across the floor. At this point he didn't feel pain at all. His body felt so numb, cold. "I can't die now." He said using his will alone to find someone. Laying down will only get himself killed. He had to move and find some one. That is his only choices to survive. His hand gripping his torn arm he barely managed to simple walk five feet before falling onto his knees. He couldn't talk as his vision blurred the only thing he saw was a small red dot before everything went black.

"Naruto!" Asuka yelled watching seeing the blond stopped in his tracks dropping to the ground. Her eyes widen running towards the injure blond hoping for the best. She could lose anyone, she wouldn't loss him like mother. Her eyes widen seeing what he looked like. His body, torn apart. She knew only standard medical knowledge, but something like this. A missing limb, burns, stabs. So many fatal wounds covering his body.

"You can do this." She mumbled knowing her first job is to stop the bleeding from the missing arm. The only thing she thought is to burn the wound. "I'm sorry." She whispered grabbing a pieces of metal heating it under a fire ignoring her own burns. A few little burns like this isn't anything the blond had. She didn't care what she is given by helping the blond. She wanted to save him, no matter what.

BREAK

It's been a full two months since the battle between the Ninth Eva and the the Eight Angel. An Angel that even a word brought fear into the minds of the others. Watching the Angel, one with such intelligences, power, such a powerful AI field, it's move now named Cero ability to obliterate anything in a ten miles, completely and utterly destroyed. Yet, that's not what truly worried the ones that saw the battle first hand. No, the EVA suit designed to protected humanity. It turned into something that truly granted the blonds demon title. He and that EVA truly become the true meaning of the word demon. Though, what can you expected. After all, only a demon has the power to destroy an Angel.

Yet the blond being extracted from the down Titan was truly terrifying. His skin seemed to been peeled off, burns, cuts, and holes covered his body as his heart beat at an alarming low. Most people believed doing anything for the boy would be useless. Yet, if they allow the boy to die. It would mean slitting the throat of a hero. EVA 00 couldn't defeat an angel at the power, and the other two were down completely. If the blond wasn't here a third impacted would happen that day. They all own their lifes to him. They couldn't let him die without doing everything in their power. Some knowing that he would make it through this state. Kakashi, Shinji, and his friends. Others worried for his health. Misato, Kaji, and Rei. Others, are far worries not able to leave the blonds side. Even if the room he laid in is off limits to nearly everyone.

Asuka, is taking the beating the most, more so than the blond even. Since she saw him fall, seeing floating in liquid so red with blood you couldn't see anything. She ran towards him truly not prepared for what is to come. She didn't know how badly he was, she gripped his arm swimming back up rolling the blond onto the ground. Than she saw how destroyed his body was, and well. She was truly horrified. Believing that blond she allowed in her heart so quickly laid on the cold floor dead. Giving his life protecting her and Shinji from that Angel. The event went so far as blaming herself for his condition. Nothing anyone said made her feel any better. Even the words from Tsunade herself and that strange white haired old man.

**NOW I NARUTO"S ROOM**

"Have to admit, he turned into a fine young man." Jiraya said writing in a small book a cup of Sake on his side as he looked at the blond busty women. She eyes had bags under her bags. From staying up night and day making sure his vitals didn't drop. She had so many close calls, she couldn't rest a night of sleep. Even if the blond is likely to make a full recovery.

Tsunade Shenju, the worlds greatest Doctor winner of multiple noble peaces prizes. Each in different subjects for different branches for scenes. The women, even if in her mid fifties was stunning. Mainly from plastic surgery resembling herself during her twenty's. A light skinned average height women with a slight muscle tone showing she isn't a simple 'doll'. Gorgas blond strait hair ending mid back spitting into multiple ponytail. A rather large chest, 106 centimeters in circumference. Real as well. Impressive no? She wore a simple black turtle neck long sleeve shirt, a white trench coat and black pants with three inch high heels.

"He is, amazing considering who raised him." Tsunade said looking at the laughing man. She smiled looking at her old friend. The man, is rather tall for his heritage. Standing at 6'2 with at a rather impressive build even for a man in his fifties. Not everyone his age has a sixes pack. With waist-length, spiky white hair usually tied back into a pony tail, with two shoulder-length bangs that framed both sides of his face. He also had red lines that ran down from his eyes. He wore a simple green short and brown slacks.

"What can I say. I'm just so amazing." He chuckled counting his writing for his next book. He never thought this would happen, but this book isn't a standard Icha Icha paradise. He's writing a book smiler like his first book. He's almost done as well. He just needed a fitting title. Writing a story its self is rather simple really, the hardest choir is characters progressing and their personalities. The total is the hardest part by far.

"Of course you are." She said rolling her eyes looking at the man as he chuckled.

"So, that Asuka girl." He started looking at the tired blond doctor.

"What about her?" She asked checking the blind man for the hundredth time today.

"What do you think of her?" He asked placing the small notebook in his bag pulling out a sketch book. "She reminds me of Kushina and Tayuya, and no not because of the red hair." He added as he started to draw a rather impressive drawing. A small photo of that girl and Naruto. Seeing her so wrecked over his condition, he had his suspense it's a Minato Kushina type relationship. And little Tayuya, God how long has it been sinces he last saw that crazy redhead? The damn girl attached to the the blonds hip when they grew up.

"She's a girl that belongs in an insane asylum." She said not really carrying about their relationship. Well she did, he's her damn godchild after all. Well, at this point she might as well adopt him. But, what she read about her file. She's a walking time bomb, the slightest thing will truly shatter her mind.

"Well I didn't expected that." He said a little taken off by her answer.

"Her mother believed she was a doll, she nearly chocked her to death. She hung herself and the doll the next's day. Now do tell me how this wouldn't scare a child mind?" She asked looking at the healed child. He should be awake by now.

"Yes and being raised to be the perfected killer by those bastards is so much better." He said looking at the women. A little secret between them and a few others. Seela, a group raised the blond to become an super soldier. And emotionless killer at a young age become something nonhuman.

"Never bring that up again!" She yelled glaring at the man.

"Hiding the past makes things worst Hime. When will you realizes this?" He asked looking at the women. Buried the past, something she is a goddess at. Every problem arose in her life she buried trying her best to forget the problem. It failed every time. Somethings can never be forgotten. She realizes this, but she can't excepted this.

"Shut up and help me waking the damn idiot up!" She demanded looking at the man causing him to raise an eyebrow.

"You're the professional. Shouldn't you know what to do?" He asked a small smirk on his faces looking at the women.

"Only idiots respond to idiot logic." She dead pinned a small smile seeing the man act wounded.

"Fine, hear the words and learn." He said getting up whispering into the blonds ears. Like a rocket the blond flew onto his feet. "RAMEN! ASUKA" He yelled running into a wall. Again, and again, and again.

"What did you tell him?" She asked looking at the man watching the blond fly through the door slamming into another wall.

"Asuka's bathing in ramen." He said rather normally shocking the women. "What? His two favorite things. Girls and ramen." He said acting as something like that was an average day thing. "Well ramen and girls. He did yell ramen first after all. I do like Sake sometimes more than women, it doesn't nag you." He said with a shit eating grin poking the blond in the sides referring to her.

"You idiot!" A girl screamed causing the man to chuckle.

"Yep. A tsunede just like you and Kushina." He said ignoring her dark look. He felt something hard before he saw stars.

WITH ASUKa, REI AND SHINJI BEFORE NARUTO AWAKING.

Asuka sat on the floor. Her back against the wall her legs held into her chest tears sill forming near her eyes. She looked like a complete mess, without doing simple things like eating. She's so worried about the blond condition. From simple things like brushing her teeth, talking, going to school. Than her lack of sleep, not feeding herself. Misato, Kakashi, and Kaji are forced to feed her because of how she's acting. And seeing the lacking care in some of them, truly send her off further than she all ready is. Putting it simple, she's seems to be extremal depressed seeing the blonds condition. Not every day you see the boy you cared so much for nearly torn in half. His organs falling from his body, his skin nearly completely peeled off. A sign that God isn't real, letting a young soul with such care suffer to such a level, and bring faith if he is granted a full recovery.

"What are you looking at?" Shinji finally asked looking at the old dusted book with so many skilled art within. Shinji, didn't really care for the blond fate or not. He survived cool, it would keep Asuka off his back. If not, well that's sucks. They may work, live, and go to school together. But, he didn't have a relationship built like everyone else. The three through him as a little brother, Rei said she thought he's an older brother to her. And, to his anger saying if it wasn't for his wild nature. She would be extremal attracted to him. Though, he couldn't really blame her. Strong, handsome, smart, caring. Everything men and women look for in a man. If he wasn't an asshole he might be attracted to him. He always picked on him cursing and yelling to man up for a change and do something.

"Naruto's sketch book." She said shocking many. Well everyone besides Kakashi. They always saw that blind kid, no matter where they meet. Hell, only Kakashi saw what's underneath his medical tape. And what he spoke about the wounded is truly horrifying.

"Everyone needs a hobby. He's not as great at art now, but it doesn't mean he wants the memories to vanish." He calmly said reading his book. The man wore a simple black fishing net shirt covered with metal plates. Just like his own student. A plain pair of baggy pants and nicky. "He's rather skilled as well, he loved drawing posters." He said as everyone gathered around Rei rather interested in the small book. Even Asuka seemed to be interested, good sign.

"Wow he's really good." Shinji said lightly surprised seeing the blonds art work. The first photo is color realism. A potret with two rather attractive humans. The first having a small smirk pulling her eye lid down with a black nail polish middle finger. Her hair reached the end of her waist, shading between a light red and pink. She wore a simple tank top with the band slipknot printed. She wore torn up black jeans showing her light tans. Her eyes rather a dark brown.

The other had to be Naruto, now one held so many similarity. The blond hair, lighter whisker marks, tan. Even the outfit somewhat matched. The only differences is they length of hair, and some fat still on his checks. His eyes, being shown to them for the first time. A deep sea blue that even in the drawing glowed with emoticons and life. Eyes someone could be lost in. Though, his pupil seemed rather strange. The human pupil is a fully circular. Enlarging and shirking when needed, yet. In the drawing his eyes seem more cat like with a dark red rim surrounding it.

"What's wrong with his eyes?" Misato asked as they all looked at the grey haired man. Well every besides Asuka, she's more worried who this redhead is.

"When Naruto first connected with EVA 09 he started to resemble a fox. A result of multiplying uses. His whisker marks appeared the first time. Thought they were rather thin. Hairline thin even. And after use and after use he took more charters from the EVA." Kakashi said not sounding surprised at all. As if this happened all the time.

"How?" Asuka asked causing multiple smiles finally hearing her talk. Even if it's a rough and a rather quite voice.

"Why do the EVA bleed?" He asked looking at the three pilots. Each one not having a real answer. Well besides Rei, she no doubted knew what EVAs are truly. "EVA's are a living being themselves. Just with out a soul." He started somewhat lying and telling them the truth. The only reason they're piloting these EVAs are because of they're mothers. Shinjis and Asukas mothers souls are trapped within the EVAs, and Rei being part of shinjis own mother and Adam. Well, that's what he gather doing his own work that is. "The Entry plugs are entered into the spine giving true control over the EVA. The unit Nine however has an Entry chamber that connects with the EVA unlocking it's soul. When become so connected you start growing physical and mental similarities with the EVA." Kakashi explained as they flipping through the pages.

"I thought Unit 09 is an A.I and nothing else?" Kaji said thinking about the suit. He had a lot more digging to do. So much about that suit that he didn't know about.

"Maybe it is. Maybe it's not. Who knows." He said hearing a rather strange yell before the blond burst threw the door slamming into the wall rather hard.

"Another wall." The blond mumbled rather a strange voices. He grunted gripping his noises before twisting it making rather painful snaps. "There." He mumbled his voices returning. "And that's how you fixes a broken nose." He mumbled not knowing they surrounding him.

"BAKA!" Asuka yelled surprising many as she slapped the teen hard across his check causing the teen to across the faces.

"What was that for?" Naruto asked all ready knowing who slapped him. No one but Asuka would. Rei was well Rei, it took a lot to piss her off enough. Shinji is to much of a pussy. And the others wouldn't do anything like that. Well Misato would, when it's really needed. Kakashi didn't slap, he can shatter an arm with his palm. Why the hell would he slap him?

"Because your an idiot." She mumbled hugging the man rather to his pleasure and surprise. Yea, when this happens it's a hard slap and a kiss. Not a hug, but than again. Anything is better than nothing. "Never do anything like that again. You almost died." She said her forehead pressed against his chest tears forming.

"Please, takes a lot more than that to kill me." He said turning his arm, only to feel nothing. Strange, unless Asuka is a single stick he should be wrapping his arm around her waist. Strange. "Hey why can't a feel my fingers?" Naruto asked not able to feel his fingers moving. Strange, they're in a cast or something.

"3." Kakashi started seeing the blond trying to put his hands together.

"2." Misato said a small smirk on her faces waiting for the blond to start freaking out.

"1." Kaji finished as the blond gripped the bandages of his partly missing arm.

"Oh yea, forgot about this." He said causing every one look at the man strangely. Yea, no normal person would have an 'oh yea' reaction to their missing arm. "Hey, dose this mean I can have a cool robot arm?" He asked imagining his with an arm transforming into a blaster cannon.

"No. A simple replacement will do fine." Tsunade said leaning against the wall finally gaining the gropes.

"Psst Asuka, that's my godmother. Don't let her looks fool you. She's really an old hag, a gorilla of a women too." Naruto said believing the redhead was to his right. He couldn't be more wrong.

"Oh really?" Tsunade asked looking at the blond swearing his shit a tun of bricks.

"Code red 07 everyone for themselves!" The three men yelled. Kakashi somehow vanishing leaving a dotted outline, Kaji running away leaving Misato in the dust. Naruto throwing Asuka over his shoulders screaming be my eyes.

"What was that about?" Shinji asked completely lost.

"Come back here idiot so I can beat you with another Idiot!" Tsunade yelled chancing the blond with a passed out man. Hearing her words they could only assume he's the 'bat.'

"I'm scared." Rei said sounding life well Rei.

"You get used of it." Misato said walking down the halls as red siren flashed as alarms activated.

"Gorilla is stampeding I repeat Gorilla is stampeding!" The intercom yelled sounding rather scared. The next thing they new the something was crushed before he screamed.

"Are we the only normal ones?" Shinji asked looking at Rei truly questioning everyone sanity.

"Normal, here? Such a strange word." She said acting as if the word is completely aline like term.

"Good point." Shinji mumbled before heading home. Maybe there would be nice calm for ones.

END OF CHAPTER

**For those wondering why Naruto lost his arm is because at the, spolirer alert. Loses his arm forearm down with his final battle with Sasuke, Sasuke admit he lost the fight by the way. Naruto simple can get back up longer than him. He's isn't surprised learning this because he lost his eyes all ready and Naruto is right handed. **

**And Tsunade dosen't Like Asuka besides her keeping Naruto somewhat in check. She believes she is to far gone to be saved. Nothing will happen, like trying to chock each other to death. Happens a lot. Just verbal fights between her and Naruto. **

**Jiraya, totally loving the pairing.**

**And Kurama is much more than a simple AI. I wrote he felt pain in the last chapter, and to feel anything you need to be alive.**

**Favorite, follow, spread, more reviews longer chapters and faster updates!**


	7. Love

**I'm a Demon.**

**Short chapter, review if you want more at a faster rate.**

**Chapter six, true love.****This is the chapter.**

**I own nothing.**

"Well what do we have here?" Misato asked a sly grin as she walked into the kitain groceries in hands. One thing she didn't expect is Asuka wearing nothing bu booty shorts, a flurry blue bra and a cooking apron. Yep, normally Naruto and Shinji cooked for them all. Damn, now she thought about it. A blind man cooking better than herself is a little insulting. **  
><strong>

"What!" She yelled covering everything up. Well trying anyway.

"So what you cooking?" She asked looking at the still blushing girl rather happy she's back to normal.

"Meet lover ramen." She answered slightly glaring at the women as she opened a new can of beer. Before giving one to PenPen. A drunk penguin, something that seems extremely strange. That bird is smarter than Shinji and Togi for sure.

"Naruto's favorite?" She asked looking at the still blushing girl.

"He nearly died saving me Shinji-baka and I. It's a thank you gift." She said trying to cover it up still as the women simple smirked along the damn penguin.

"Of course. A thank you gift." She said looking at PenPen as he laughed. Even the bird knew the girl all ready feel heads over heels for the boy

"A whole pot, I think you need a little more." Misato said knowing the eating habits the blond had.

"What?" She asked looking at the massive pot of ramen. She seen first hand how much the blond could stomach. It disgusted her, but at least he ate like a normal human around her. At times anyway.

"Look in his room and you'll see why." She said a sly grin on her faces. Naruto, and Kakashi both worked out for eight hours strait a day. First thing in the morning for two hours, three in the afternoon and another three at night. And they both burnt through nearly 1200 calories a day. They needed twice that amount each day to be healthy. And well, ramen provided most food bases and high calories. Not the healthiest food someone could eat, but for Naruto's young age it's perfect.

"Well, I'm going to take a bath." Misato said walking into the bathroom.

"KK." She said going back into her happy little mood. Kaji, Misato and Kakashi are stuck at work. Stupid Shinji and the other stunges hanging at Rei's places having a dinner party or something like that. Rei's really going for the directed approach, so she decided to do the same. She's alone with Naruto-kun all night, maybe all week!

"Oh one more thing. Naruto's seventeen, your fifteen, so make sure you wear a condom. I have some in my room." She said her head pepping looking at the severely blushing girl.

"Shut up!" She yelled throwing a chair at the door embarrassed by the women's comment.

"Idiot." She whispered calming herself down before opening the blonds door. She froze seeing what the blond was doing, a large blush covering her faces.

"1997." The blond said his single hand pressed into the ground. His body strait in the air as he did on handed push-ups. His shirt forgotten as his sweaty covered chest showed every tan muscle line showed in full action. . A foxes with nine tails running across his chest finishing past his shoulder. He counted to touch his noses into the ground. Pushing his arm strait before doing the same thing over and over again.

"Wow." She mumbled looking at the blond completely forgetting about the food she's cooking.

"2000, next." He mumbled fatigue easily heard inside his voices as he attempted to switch arms. "Oh yea." He mumbled his faces smashed against the floor board. "Okay the could of gave me a wooden, or plastic arm or something like that." He mumbled popping his jaw. "Close your mouth Asuka-hime. You'll catch flies." Naruto said throwing a new plain black shirt hood combo.

"So what up?" He asked looking at the girl as she still blushed seeing his exposed chest.

"Well, umm since everyone's gone I made us some ramen." She said still thinking about his rather hard washboard.

"Yea, sure." Naruto said a light smile. "So where is everyone?" He asked sitting down at the table.

"Well, Rei listened to you." She said as they started to eat their bowls of Ramen waiting for him to say anything. God she's nervous, everything would be completely ruined if he hated the teats.

"Oh about her and Shinji relationship." He said counting to devour the bowl of ramen. Much to her pleasure and displeasure. He loved her homemade ramen, he wouldn't be eating like a pig if he didn't. But he's eating like a pig.

"What did you tell her?" She asked wanting to know a little herself.

"Shinji will never make the first move. He runs from anything the posses a problem." Naruto explained, after the short month he knew the child. He didn't do anything that needed heart and courage to complete. Nothing from his own will power and determination. He would rather lay down and die than do anything at all. What an idiot, the kid didn't realizes what the meaning of the word man is. It's protecting your love ones no matter the cost. He nearly gave his life all ready for Asuka. And he would hesitate to blow his own brains out for her to be safe.

"Yea should have figured." She mumbled before looking at the blond getting for his seat. "What are you doing?" She asked looking at the blond grabbing the ramen pot.

"Finishing the ramen." He said before eating through the food rather quickly. "Done." He said shocking the girl completely as she looked at the blond. True to his words the pot of ramen is completely empty. How can anyone eat like that is amazing, or disgusting.

"Thanks Asuka-hima." He said hugging the girl waist from behind getting a large blush from the girl. Naruto simple smirked before sitting next to the girl.

"You know, you're a really good cook." He said complementing the girl, but it sounded a little to surprised.

"Did you expected me to be a horrible cook?" She asked glaring at the teen.

"Of course not. I never seen you cook till now. A lot better than myself." He said quickly hoping it would calm her down. He didn't want to be put into the hospital again.

"Oh. Thank you, and sorry." She apoligises surprising the blond lightly. Asuka apologizing, something bad is about to happen.

"No big." Naruto said hearing the women put her own dishes away.

"Come on." She said grabbing the mans hand leading him into the living room before starting to play some slow dances music.

"Saying thank you?" Naruto asked a small smile as he lead the small dance. Asuka being very much surprised feeling the blond leading her through the dance. She blushed feeling his massive hand closed softly against her own. His arm wrapped around her waist.

"You can dance?" She asked a little surprised laying her head against his chest feeling so safe. She loved this feeling so much. Ever since that night she slept in his arms. All the pain and weight of her life vanishing, truly at peaces. Her only way she could possible consider this feeling. She loved every minute of it.

"As I said many times before. I wasn't all ways blind. Like the brain the muscles hold memories." Naruto said counting the little dances loving every moment. He couldn't believe it himself, but the endless flirting and spending so much time with the redhead he fell hard for her. But how couldn't he? The girl is so amazing. Even with all the flaws she held, he still loved her more than himself. He all ready shown this showing he would give his very life without hesitation.

"Naruto you are really strange." She said causing the blond to chuckle.

"And you're just finding this out?" He asked causing the girl to release a little girly giggle. "Did the all mighty Asuka just giggle like a little girl?" He asked looking at the women knowing she's blushing a storm.

"Shut up." She said rather embraced in herself.

"Don't worry. Makes you sound cuter." Naruto said making sure he added the word cuter in. Saying cute might give the girl the wrong impression. And well, with such a short fuss he didn't want that to happen.

"Fine, just don't tell anyone. I'm not a little school girl." She said as they counted their little dance.

"Don't worry. Your cute little secrets safe with me. And my the way, you're a school girl." He said causing the girl to roll her eyes hearing the blonds words.

"Do you ever stop flirting?" She asked looking at the blond. A small smiled crossing his lips.

"With you? No, I'm not going to stop." He said surprising her lightly.

"With me?" She asked looking at him rather lost.

"I don't flirt with everyone. You're the only one that cought my ear. Hehe get it?" He said laughing at his horrible jock.

"I do. It's just not funny." She said shacking her head at the blond horrible joke.

"Oh come on that's gold." He whined thinking his joke was really good. It seems the blond did have a flaw after all. Even if some how she still laughed.

"No it's not."

"Oh really? Why did you laugh than?" He asked looking down at the girl. Her blue eyes starring at him, a loving smile on her light red lips.

"I'm not sure." She said laughing a little more.

"Than I'm funny." He said taking a wrong step as they fell onto the couch.

"Sorry about that." He said laying on the couch a small smile the girl laying down on his chest.

"It's fine. Wanted to watch a move anyway." She said blushing turning the music off before turning the Tv show on.

"A ninja marathon?" Naruto asked hearing the words.

"Yep. Ninja are cool." She said looking at the blond snuggling into his chest watching the flicks. Enjoying each and every moment.

"Never thought you would love these movies." Naruto said not thinking Asuka of all people loved ninjas.

A FEW HOURS LATER

"No your not." Asuka said looking up at the blond. He just told her he's a ninja of all things. Ridiculous, no way he can be a ninja.

"I'm not joking Asuka-hima. I'm a real ninja." He said coming up with a game plan in his head. She just had to say the right things.

"Really? Prove it." She said looking at the blond.

"How?" He asked looking at her.

"I don't know. Steal something or something." She said not really knowing how can the blond prove his point.

"Okay. How about this?" He asked before kissing the redhead completely freezing her in places.

'What do I do?' She thought completely shocked. She never imagined the blond making the first move. This is ruining all her planing. 'What?' She thought feeling his soft lips leave her own.

"Believe me now?" The blond asked hiding his slight disappointment. He expected some life from the fireball. Yet he got nothing but a froze girl not knowing what to do. Yea he just cought her by surprise, like a true ninja he might add. The girl knew what to do well. Well meaning slamming her against his body shoving her tongue down his throat. And the funny part, being dominated like this felt hot.

"Well well well. Don't you work fast." A voices Naruto knew to well spoke up both teens freezing blushes spreading across their faces. For many reasons. Asuka dominating the blond nearly grinding her body against the blond. His had reaching rather low.

"Really pervy-sage?" Naruto asked looking towards the voices Asuka doing her best to hide herself.

"Hey, I came here at the right moment of time." He said throwing the blond a small boxes. Again, to everyone amazement the blond easily cought the small boxes.

"What does it say?" He asked looking at Asuka.

"Get out of here bastard!" She yelled ripping the boxes from the blonds hands.

"condoms." He mumbled guessing what the man bought him. Or a joke for walking in on them. Though he is rather grateful. He didn't want thing to go on to far so quickly.

"Well bye." He said leaving the apartment building leaving the two teens in a rather awkward silents.

"So was that just the heat of the moment or what?" He asked looking at the girl popping his neck hopping he didn't ruin they're whole relationship. He answered appeared as the girls soft lips pressed against his own. Her small soft hands holding his own as she leaned into his chest.

"No not at all." She said leaning against his chest before yawning.

"Good, hate if are relationship ended." He said holding the girl of his dreams in his arms a small smile forming. Feeling at peaces, such a great felling.

"Yea, but let me worn you. Ever do something as reckless I will cut something off a lot more presets than your right arm." She threaten looking at the blond seeing the fear in his body.

"Got it." He said running his hand through her hair. "You taste like cherries." Naruto suddenly said causing the to blush rather heavily.

"And you taste like ramen." She said causing the blond to chuckle. The way he ate ramen, what do you expected.

"To bad i found a better flavor." He said gaining her attain.

"Really? What is it?" She asked looking at the blond rather interesting.

"You of course." He said kissing the girls forehead causing her to giggle. "Another giggle school girl." He said smiling as she punched his chest.

"Shut up." She said counting to watch the show.

"Love you too Hima." The blond said causing the girl to freeze. She wouldn't lie, she does love the blond. More so than she ever felt towards Kaji. She just didn't know if she could say it.

"I love you too." She said doing her best to say those words.

"I know you do. You can say it when you feel conferable." He said understanding the women problem. Anyway, if you truly loved someone, you wouldn't care if they loved you back or not. It didn't matter as long as she's happy.

"Thank you." She said feeling his hand going through her hair. Hearing his breathing, feeling his heart beat. Feeling so safe after so many years. She could finally smile with faking it. For ones in her life she felt joy out side her EVA. And, in her opinion, this may be better than piloting her EVA after all.

'Best christmas ever.' She thought watching the show whit her new boyfriend a large grin on her faces. She may not have her family gathered around the tree. Presents as far as the eye can see, but today. Today she felt so loved, love her own true mother could never give her. She is truly thankful for this day, the day she found someone to hold her and fight off her demons.

**If anyone submits well art into deviantarts i would love you to draw a small cover image for this story.**

**And just like that they become a couple. And the ninja thing, just thought it would be funny since Naruto's a ninja is his own show bye.**


End file.
